Oh how things can change
by MoreOfAWolfGirlThanYou
Summary: What if Alice didn't show up ? What if Bella did kiss Jacob ? How might things have changed ? A/N I'm sorry that i suck at summaries :S
1. Setting the wheels in motion

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing of Twilight as that is simply the result of a genius called Stephenie Meyer (: But I can dream I own it can't I ? Not to mention the rather handsome Jacob Black (;**

**BPOV**

"_Be happy" he told me._

Jacob's arms were wrapped firmly around me with his cheek resting on my head. _His _words rang in my head. He had told me to be happy but if I did this now would I really be happy? As I asked myself that question I realised it was stupid. I loved Jake. I most definitely knew he loved me. After all he said it to me nearly every day. He was my entire world – my own personal sun. I couldn't be without him and as I said those words in my mind I knew what I had to do.

Taking a deep breath I placed my hand over his heart and gently kissed the base of his neck. He pulled back slightly and the confusion was clearly written across his face yet at the same time I saw something in his eyes. Hope? Love? I had a feeling it was both.

"Bella what are you…?" he started but I cut him off by gently but firmly pressing my lips to his. What happened next came as a surprise to me but it was most definitely a pleasant one. Fireworks went off in my brain and my stomach felt as though it was surrounded by a thousand butterflies. Passion raged inside me as Jake carefully traced my lips with his tongue begging me for entrance which I gladly granted. Kissing Edward had never been like this and I was sure that it never would have been. They were fire and ice. Edward had been cold and stone like whereas Jake was warm and inviting. Full of love and tenderness but there was also a hidden burst of passion. With a jolt I realised I had thought Edward's name without bursting into tears. I guess I must really love Jake.

I bit back a moan as my senses came back to earth with a bit of a bump. Although it was hard I forced myself to drag my lips away from Jake. We were both breathing heavily and when he opened his eyes I knew that what I could see in them was what he could see in mine. Fear. Hope. Love. Confusion.

"C'mon let's go inside. I can explain then" I stated whilst forcing myself out of my truck.

Once inside I turned to Jake and asked "Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I just…I need to sort things out okay? Besides I'm still pretty cold" He smiled, slightly sadly I noticed, but nodded nonetheless.

"I'll wait for you in the living room."

I placed a quick kiss on his lips and as I wandered up the stairs slowly I tried to prepare myself for what to do next.

**JPOV**

As I watched the love of my life retreat up the stairs I sighed and slapped myself on the forehead. I really was an idiot! Bella had just kissed me and I barely said two words to her!_ Still_ I thought to myself _it had been a pretty damn good kiss. _

But what would happen now? She said she had to sort things out. What the hell did that mean? I sighed as I considered my options and began pacing around the room.

She may have just kissed me on the spur of the moment and realised that we were not meant to be. I wasn't entirely sure how I would deal with that but I knew I would if I had to. At least I would forever have the memory of those perfect lips on mine. How she tasted. Like cinnamon and…something else that I couldn't place my finger on. It had been perfectly Bella. I subconsciously licked my lips as I knew I desperately wanted her back in my arms.

The next option was much more appealing to me. She might actually love me. As much as that thought elated me I knew I couldn't dwell on it too much. If it proved to be the wrong assumption I had a problem on my hands because I would undoubtedly make a fool of myself. I would simply have to wait and listen to what she said.

As that thought crossed my mind I heard the water upstairs being turned off and I braced myself for whatever she would throw at me.

**BPOV**

The water pounded down onto my shoulders and helped me relax. The kiss with Jacob had been everything I ever dreamed. I smiled brightly as I remembered the feel of his lips on mine, the way he shivered under my touch. That thought alone made me shiver as I realised that there were only three words I needed to say to Jake in order to explain what had happened.

But did he still feel the same? I was fairly certain but even so what if I made a fool of myself and he ended up hating me? He had been very quiet when we got in the house and now I was suddenly scared.

_No! _My brain yelled. _He does love you and it's about time you told him how you feel. _I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jake loving me. It was now or never and with that final thought I turned off the water to the shower.

I dressed quicker than I ever have and rushed down the stairs to meet him. However in my typical style I tripped and would have landed face first had it not been for Jake catching me. I looked up into his brown eyes and saw them sparkling with amusement as a grin crossed his face.

"My hero" I sighed with a slightly cheek grin on my face. I couldn't help it. His grin was infectious and at the minute it was also stopping my brain from working.

"So" he said whilst settling me back on my feet "we need to talk don't we?"

"Yeah" I sighed. "Look Jake I…I realised after the cliff-diving when I saw how worried you were. I just…I couldn't believe I had done that. I mean what if I had died? You were right I didn't think about what it would do to you and the pain I felt then imagining my life without you, imagining how you would cope without me. It tore me apart. And then well I dunno I guess I realised something that was all."

"And um.." he coughed and started again "Um what did you realise?"

I took a deep breath. _Now or never, remember? _"I realised that I was completely head over heels in love with you".

**A/N so that was the first chapter (: what are you all thinking ? Good ? Bad ? Too much ? Too little ? All criticism is welcome as long as you're not just going to sit there and say it was awful and that you hate it :P That would be rather silly and pointless don't you think ? So any opinions on anything in particular that you feel should happen next chapter ? I have a vague idea but it'd be nice to hear your views (:**

**Remember people, reviews help make the world go around (:**


	2. The truth will out

**A/N Hey guys (: Another chapter already I hear you cry ! Yup (: This has been playing around in my head for a while now so I wanted to get this down for you all (: Hope you enjoy it**

**Unfortunately this is likely to be my last chapter until about June as I have important exams coming up so I won't be doing much writing ! I will still be coming on the site though to check out any reviews I may have and to make notes on any suggestions you guys come up with !**

**As usual I own nothing of the brilliance of Twilight :( But I can always hope (:**

**BPOV**

"_I realised that I was completely head over heels in love with you"._

I stared down at the ground, not daring to meet his eyes for fear of meeting the rejection that I knew would tear me apart once more. I couldn't believe just how much I loved Jacob and how much I relied on him. If he turned me away now I didn't know how I would cope.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that Jacob had moved closer to me until his hands gently cupped my face and he tilted my head up to meet his eyes. When our eyes met I felt my knees grow weak and I frowned when Jake's eyes grew wide.

**JPOV**

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I just couldn't function at all. Isabella Swan, my first and only love had just told me she felt the same way. _This can't be real. This…she..she couldn't really love me like that, could she?_

I noticed she was looking down at the floor, playing gently with her hands. I mentally slapped myself! _You idiot! She's petrified you don't want her. Say something now!_

I slowly stepped forward and gently cupped her face in my hands, tilting her to meet my eyes. When I looked into her beautiful eyes everything changed.

My whole world shifted and suddenly there was nothing in the world – no universe that mattered as much as Bella did at that moment. How could I have ever lived without her? All I wanted to do was be with her forever and make her the happiest woman alive just as she had made me the happiest man alive! And my God had I never realised just how beautiful she was? She really was an angel, not just any angel though. _My _angel. A grin broke out across my face as I realised what had finally happened and I acted on impulse.

**BPOV**

Before I could fully register what was happening Jake let out a whoop of joy and picked me up, spinning me around whilst holding me close to his chest.

I couldn't help but giggle "JAKE! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I was trying to sound stern but we both knew I wasn't managing it at all.

When he finally set me down on the ground my head spun slightly and I swayed on my feet but he gently reached out to steady me. For the first time I noticed the love that shone in his eyes and it made me smile inside knowing that his love was all for me.

"Jake?" I asked softly "What…erm I mean do you…do you still want me?"

A grin broke out across his face and his eyes never left mine as he softly replied "I could never not want you Bella. You're my world. My everything. I love you with all my heart and soul and I always will. I know I may have got slightly carried away there but you're the girl I've been dreaming of for so long and to hear you finally say that you want me. You just made me the happiest man alive."

My smile had grown bigger with every word Jake spoke and my heart felt like it was ready to burst with the love it held for him. _Only _him. "I can't believe that it ever took me so long to realise it Jake but you're my world too. When Edward left I was so broken. I didn't think I'd ever be happy again but you never once left me. Never once pushed me. You were just there, always and I'll never thank you enough for that. But after the cliff diving. I just knew that I could never live without you."

He smiled my smile and replied "Good. Because I don't ever plan on leaving you. Especially not now, I can't." I must have frowned in confusion because he laughed softly before gently grabbing my hands and holding them over his heart. "I understand if this is still too much for you Bella but I have to tell you. Just now I… well I erm I imprinted on you."

My mouth dropped in shock as I tried to absorb his words. I was really going to spend forever with him? He would never ever leave me? I felt the grin spread across my face and I jumped into his arms pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Jake, I'm pretty sure that you just made me the happiest woman alive!"

He let out a bark like laugh and once again pressed his lips against mine. It was the sweetest most tender kiss ever and at that moment there was nothing else in the world that mattered. There was nothing but me and Jacob and I knew then that I was healed permanently.

Reluctantly he broke our kiss and rested his forehead against mine. He smiled slightly and then sighed. "I need to tell Sam about this. Besides I'm sure the pack would love to see you again. Emily will definitely be glad that there's another girl around. You'll never escape."

I laughed "Good. I don't particularly want to!" With that he grabbed my hand and we both wandered outside to my truck. The journey seemed to fly by with Jake holding my hand all the way there and every now and then we would sneak glances at each other and then turn away hiding our smiles of pure bliss.

Eventually we pulled up outside of Sam and Emily's house and I could already here the chatter coming from inside. Jake smiled trying to reassure me. "Bells, honey don't worry. They all love you and now you're properly part of the family." He gave my hand one last squeeze before walking up to the house and opening up the door.

**A/N**

**So that's another chapter down (: What do you think then ? I know there was probably no need to have Jacob imprint on Bella but I kinda felt it needed to be done. I think that they're both so scared of losing each other that this way it just reassured them of each others love and I think in the long run this will help make them happier . I pretty much have everything for the next chapter figured out but after that I only have vague details of what I want to happen so I'm gonna need your help here guys (: As I mentioned briefly before this is likely to be my last update for a good month or so. Things are about to get stressful for me so I'm hoping you'll be patient and then after that the story should pick up pace again . With your help though obviously (: as usual reviews make me happy so please post them :D:D The more I get the more it'll spur me on to update sooner ;) Thanks again for reading (:**


	3. Meeting the family

**A/N New chapter people (: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but things are a little crazy at the minute . My last exam is next week so hopefully I'll have another chapter up next weekend . Hopefully, but I dunno yet . We'll see how things go (: Anyway, enjoy (:**

**Usual disclaimer; I unfortunately own nothing of the twilight series :( **

**BPOV**

Different voices filled my ears as soon as Jake opened the door. _Wow_ I thought to myself _How does Emily cope with the pack here all the time? It must be crazy_

Jake instinctively pulled me closer to his side just as Emily came bustling out the living room door. She smiled when she saw the two of us and I noticed that her eyes wandered to our joined hands. She frowned slightly but didn't say anything; most of them were used to mine and Jake's closeness. Guess she just doesn't realise how close we are now.

"Hey Jake, Bella. What are you guys doing here?" She turned to address Jake "I thought you were spending the day at Bella's"

Jake smiled slightly "Yeah we were but something came up and I need to tell you all"

Emily frowned "Well okay then. Everyone's in the lounge so go ahead and make yourselves at home."

Jake pulled me through the door and my nervousness reached a new level. Every single member of the pack was there. Including Leah. I groaned internally. She didn't like many people and she had always been especially hostile to me. I found it hard to be completely miserable though. Because Jake was still holding my hand tightly like he was trying to remind me of the love he held for me.

Sam looked up when he heard us enter the room and he too grinned. "Bella! It's good to see you again. How are you? What brings you to our humble abode?"

I smiled back at him. Sure Sam could be a little harsh sometimes but he loved his family and usually when he was around me he made me feel very comfortable. "I'm great thanks Sam. Actually erm Jake and I had something to tell you."

Everyone seemed to look up at this and I could feel myself blushing. Sam seemed temporarily confused before motioning for us to sit down. As there was only one chair left Jake sat down and pulled me down to sit in his lap. I snuggled into his warm embrace. I didn't miss the looks that everyone shared when they saw this. Sure me and Jake were always close but I usually didn't like to be too affectionate with Jake in front of everyone. These kind of gestures used to be too much for me. Not anymore.

Sam coughed "So what's up guys?"

I looked to Jake in the hopes that he would take over from here. He did of course. It was funny how we had that ability. Even before the imprinting we seemed to have the ability to look at each other and understand what we wanted to say without actually speaking.

If possible Jake's grin stretched even wider. "Well the thing is Bella told me she loved me and now we're together."

Everyone seemed genuinely pleased about the news and Emily grinned widest. "I knew it!" She shrieked "It was obvious there was something different about you two!"

Sam also smiled. "Congratulations you two."

Jake grinned back at him. "Thanks Sam but there is more. After Bella told me she loved me I imprinted on her! I've no idea why it happened then but I'm certainly not complaining!"

Once again our revelation was met by grins from the pack and me and Jake couldn't help but grin back.

"This is great!" Embry yelled "I totally call dibs on being the first god father!!"

I blushed but laughed anyway "Slow down there Embry. Sheesh! I'm not even pregnant!"

Embry's grin widened "Sure. Doesn't mean you won't be in the future. And then I can be god father!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Yeah as if I'd let you be god father to my kids. God knows what would happen to them if we left you in charge!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the metal image of Embry trying to change a nappy. The rest of the pack joined in with my laughter. Well everyone except one person.

"Oh yeah congratulations. This is all well and good speculating about Bella and Jake getting married and having a family and living happily ever after!" Leah snapped snidely. "But what happens when the bloodsuckers come back? When she ditches you again? You'll be left heartbroken Jake and you know what? I'll be the first one lining up to say I told you so!"

Jake growled softly. "Leah stop being such a bitch. This is not the same as you and Sam! Things are different. Why can't you just be happy for us?"

Leah laughed evilly "You want me to be happy for you when you're dating a leech lover? Oh yeah sure" was her sarcastic reply "C'mon then Bella. Don't keep us all in suspense. I can't wait to hear you get out of this one! What are you gonna do when the leeches come back? Ditch everyone again? Break Jake's heart?"

I shook my head fiercely. "It doesn't surprise me that you think that lowly of me Leah. But I would never leave Jake. I love him and if you can't see that well then that's your problem. Not mine." I turned slightly so that everyone realised I was addressing them. "I'm not saying it would be easy if they came back. Even after everything they're like my family. But I wouldn't just abandon all of you because you're like my family too!"

Leah seemed outraged that I had given an explanation. "What you all believe the rubbish she comes out with? She's lying to you all why can't-"

"That's enough Leah!" Sam commanded sharply "you've made your opinion perfectly clear. We don't need to hear anymore."

Leah huffed and stomped out the room. Sam sighed and turned back to me "I'm glad you were honest with us Bella. I'm sure it would be difficult if the Cullen's came back but we would work something out. You're our family and if they make you happy we wouldn't do anything to harm them."

I smiled softly "thank you Sam"

Emily smiled at me "Well as long as there are no more surprises I'm going to start on dinner. Will you be joining us Bella?"

I paused as I thought "Thanks for the offer Emily but I'd better not. I still have some stuff to sort out for school tomorrow. But I'll help you anyway if you want."

"Sure Bella. That'd be nice."

I turned to Jake "I'll be right back."

"Hurry" he replied with a smile "I'll take you home after you're done."

I grinned back at him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips "Okay."

Once inside the kitchen Emily turned to me "So you and Jake huh?"

I blushed but carried on smiling as we both bustled around the kitchen. "Yeah. I guess I was caught up in Edward for so long I didn't realise how much I loved him. He's my life Em, I really don't know what I would have done without him."

"I'm really glad. You two always seemed so perfect together."

I smiled at the older girl as I started working on a salad. We worked in silence for a few minutes until Emily frowned.

"What's up?" I asked lightly.

"I was just thinking about what we'd do if the Cullen's cam back. I'm sure it would be awkward but we all know how much they mean to you."

I smiled sadly "Yeah they're like my family but you guys are now as well! In fact you're more similar than you think."

"How so?" Emily replied with intrigue

"Well, Leah is very much like Rose. She doesn't like me very much and is pretty much the bitch of the family." We both shared a secret laugh over this remembering her earlier outburst.

Emily interrupted before I could continue "I'm really sorry about how she reacted earlier. I know she's still bitter about what happened and I'm truly sorry but she had no right to impose on yours and Jake's happiness."

"Don't worry about it. She might come round eventually. Paul's kinda like Rose as well going along the lines of the whole bitch thing. Not to mention they both have a temper. Jared's like Jasper. A bit quiet and usually observes from the sidelines. At least with me anyway. Seth; that's a bit of a tricky one. He's just as lively as Emmett but I don't think of him as my big brother. Even though he is huge! He's sort of his own person but I'd say he's most like Emmett but also with a bit of Jasper. Without a shadow of doubt Quil and Embry are both like Emmett. They're always the pranksters and so incredibly lively! Even though they're younger than me I can't help but think of them as my big brothers. They're always looking out for me. Sam is like Carlisle. Considerate and always caring for his family yet he would also defend you all ruthlessly if you were in danger. No matter what! You remind me of a mixture of Esme and Alice. You're just as caring and considerate as both of them. Like Esme you love to cook and look after your family. But you can also be as crazy as Alice. Me and her were always closest and she was like my sister. I'd hope I could have that bond with you."

We both smiled at each other before Emily gently prodded me along. "I'm guessing Jake and Edward are similar.

I paused "I suppose in a way yes" I replied slowly "But they're more different than similar. Edward could be a bit controlling and there's also the fact that he was as cold as ice and Jake is always boiling! Jake's caring, kind, considerate, funny as hell and totally loving. But their biggest difference is that Jake loves me and would never leave me. I never thought about marriage and having a family when I was with Edward but after what Embry said I did actually start to imagine it. And you know what? I could really imagine me and Jake like that!"

Emily grinned at me. "That's good to hear. And I'm sure no matter what you and Jake will be like that eventually! But I'm not sure Charlie would thank you just yet if you made him a granddad."

We both laughed at that and then carried on preparing dinner. When we finished I heard the clock strike 7pm and I jumped slightly. "I didn't realise it was so late. I'd better get going."

As if reading my mind Jake walked out the door. "Your ready to go love?"

I smiled at him calling me love "Sure. Let's go before Charlie attempts to cook his own dinner and burn the house down."

The three of us chuckled at the mental image and I reached out to give Emily a hug. She wrapped me up in her arms and whispered in my ear "I know I'm not Alice and I know she'll forever be like a sister to you but I hope we can be too"

She pulled back and we smiled at each other. I grabbed Jake's hand and yelled goodbye to the others before leaving. Clambering into my truck I let out a sigh. "I guess that wasn't so bad"

Jacob chuckled "What did you think they were gonna do? Eat you? Jeez Bells give us a little bit of credit!"

I rolled my eyes and snuggled up to him as the engine roared and we began the slow journey back to my house.

"So" Jake began in a teasing voice "What's this hear about you imaging having children with me?"

I blushed a deep red and gasped "You heard that?" I squeaked out.

Jake grinned and pointed to his ears "Werewolf hearing Bells. All of us heard it. And none of us minded what you said! Especially Quil and Embry. They're always kinda felt the need to look out for you and they think of you as their little sister. You really made their day with what you said."

"Well I'm glad you were all so amused" came my sarcastic reply.

"Aww c'mon Bells I didn't mean to upset you! I've always imagined marrying you and having a family. You just made me really happy knowing that you wanted it too."

I smiled, he knew I couldn't stay mad at him for long! The rest of our journey was spent teasing each other and just relishing in our new relationship.

I frowned when I realised we were back at my house and Jake noticed my expression. Eyes full of concern he tilted my head up to meet his eyes "What's up baby?"

I sighed "Nothing. I just didn't really want the day to end. I really enjoyed just being with you and the pack."

Jake grinned "Well we have forever together. There are plenty more days like those don't you worry!"

He leaned over and pressed his lips firmly to mine and I once again melted into his embrace. _How could I have ever been with Edward when Jake makes me feel so loved?_ I wondered to myself. When the need for air became too much we both pulled back from our embrace.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jake whispered.

I smiled sadly "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too Bella always."

I stumbled out the truck and Jake gave me one last kiss before heading to the woods.

That night my dreams were full of me and Jake and our future family.

**A/N that's all folks (: What do you think then ? Please read and review ! Reviews make me very happy and I'm missing them :( I may just have to say that if I don't get another five reviews I won't update :P And no the five reviews can't be from the same person !! :P So please review guys and I'll get another chapter out sooner (: Thanks again for reading (:**


	4. Just an average sort of day

**Disclaimer: I am not Stepehnie Meyer and I do not own Twilight :(**

**A/N YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AMAZING WITH YOUR REVIEWS ! Thank you so much (: each one put a massive smile on my face and you actually have no idea how happy they made me ! So thank you so much (:**

**BPOV**

I groaned in frustration when my alarm went off; signalling that it was time to leave my dreams and get back to the real world. I had to pinch myself before I went to bed last night. Nothing over the weekend had seemed real; Jake and I were finally together but more than that I knew that he would never leave me. He imprinted on me and that was all that was important. We would be together forever.

A grin stretched across my face as memories of his lips on mine flooded my brain. Shaking myself from my fantasy I proceeded to get ready for the day. I showered quickly and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail before brushing my teeth. I shoved on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved blue top.

To my amazement I didn't trip on my way down the stairs. Guess every klutz has their good days. Downing a glass of orange juice and munching a granola bar I snatched up my bag and walked swiftly out of the door.

To my surprise there was Jacob leaning against his bright red rabbit.

He smiled at me "Hey stranger"

I couldn't help but grin back at my amazing boyfriend "Hey you. What are you doing here?"

"What?" he pouted "Can't I offer my gorgeous girlfriend a ride to school?"

I blushed at his flattery but smiled softly "Of course you can. And I'm glad you did. I missed you."

I stood up on my tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. When we broke apart Jake opened the passenger door to the rabbit and motioned for me to get in. "Your chariot awaits milady" He said with a grin on his face.

Deciding to play along I curtsied before stepping into the car "Why thank you kind sir"

We both shared a laugh as we got in the car until I frowned.

"Jake are you gonna be able to get to school in time? I don't want you to be late or anything"

Jake chuckled "Relax Bells. Unlike your truck my rabbit can actually do more than 60 mph"

"Don't insult my truck! There's nothing wrong with it!" Came my reply whilst I stuck my tongue out at him. We continued our playful banter until we finally reached my school.

Leaning over I gave him a kiss on the lips. It was meant to be quick and sweet but it felt like we'd been apart for years instead of hours. Wrapping his arm firmly round my waist he pulled me closer. Feeling the heat of his skin against mine caused me to shudder and I wrapped my arms round his neck, sliding my hands up into his hair. Slowly his tongue traced the outline of my lips and I opened my mouth, granting him entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance until the need for oxygen became too much. Pulling back breathlessly we rested our foreheads against the others.

Tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear Jake smiled at me lovingly "I will never ever get tired of kissing you, Bella Swan"

I smiled back "That's good. Cause I don't ever intend on asking you to stop." I ran my hands through his hair and Jake groaned softly "Dammit Bells. You have no idea what you do to me"

I blushed but carried on running my fingers softly through his hair "You know?" I mused "I loved your hair long but well you do look pretty damn sexy with short hair"

Jake raised an eyebrow at me "Oh really? So I'm sexy now am I?" He teased. I rolled my eyes at his behaviour and then sighed. "I've got to go or I'll be late"

Jake also sighed at my revelation before leaning over to capture my lips once more. "See you later baby. Love you." I smiled back "I love you too."

Giving him one final kiss I stepped out the car and made my way over to Angela. "Hey Bella" she said with a smile on her face. "Hey Ang."

She smiled cheekily and then asked in a teasing voice "So who was that I just saw you kissing?"

I blushed but answered anyway "Do you remember Jacob Black?"

She nodded "Yeah that guy from when we went to La Push beach?"

I nodded in reply "Well we've been childhood friends since like forever and after the whole thing with Edward. Well he really helped me and I realised that I was falling in love with him so I told him yesterday. We're together now." My grin spread across my face at the final sentence.

A grin also spread across Angela's face "I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed "After Edward, well I didn't know what to do! You've always been there for me and you're one of my closest friends but I didn't know how to help you! But it's so romantic. Falling in love with your childhood friend. He seems like a really great guy for you Bella."

I smiled "Thank you. And he is. The most amazing guy with the kindest heart. I really love him. And I know he really loves me." I frowned and turned serious "You know I never really apologised for going all zombie on you. I really am sorry. Things were tough y'know? And I realise I can't have made it easy for you but I'm glad you stuck by me. You really are one of my closest friends Ang"

She blushed slightly and we both turned and made our way to our lessons in considerably lighter spirits. The mornings lesson flew by in a blur. Mainly because I couldn't get my mind off Jacob. It was an unusually sunny day in Forks so we all headed outside at lunch. I made idle chat with everyone, not quite paying complete attention because I was already day dreaming about Jacob. I was shaken out of my dreams when I heard the familiar purr of an engine.

Every head at Forks High turned when the car pulled into the lot. They weren't used to people just popping in and out. I did notice though that when I got up to greet the owner of this car that they all stared at me. Although I blushed for once I couldn't care less. He was here. _My Jacob_.

When he stepped out the car I ran over to him and he picked me up, spinning me round before placing a loving kiss on my lips.

"Hey beautiful." He grinned when we finally broke apart.

"Hey handsome" was my reply. "What are you doing here?"

He blushed slightly "I missed you like crazy Bells. Besides we've got the afternoon off school so I decided to visit you. I hope you don't mind I…"

I cut him off with a firm kiss "Of course I don't mind. I've been thinking about you all day. I didn't know if I could go all day without seeing you." I blushed slightly at my confession but Jake just grinned. We made our way back over to where I was sat hand in hand.

"Oh by the way, my dad's coming round for dinner tonight as well. Charlie said he'd pick him up on his way back from work."

I groaned "Oh great. I haven't technically told Charlie we're together but I'm guessing Billy knows."

"Yes, you would be right about that"

"Great. That means they're gonna have some torture in store for us!"

Jacob let out a bark like laugh "Don't worry honey. It'll be fine! Besides I'll be there to protect you!" He replied with a wink.

I simply rolled my eyes "Do you mind if we go shopping when you pick me up later?"

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion "Of course not. But you hate shopping."

I laughed loudly "I know that silly. But I need to get some groceries for tonight and I need to get Embry's birthday present."

By this point we had reached my lunch table and everyone at the table was staring at me and Jake. Well everyone except Angela. I always knew she was a great friend.

"Oh shit. I haven't got anything yet either! What are you getting Embry?"

My laughter rang out once again "Jesus Jake you'd never know that Embry was your best friend, not mine. And I'm not telling you what I'm getting. You'll have to wait and see." He pouted slightly and I giggled once more "nuh uh. You're just gonna have to wait and see"

He sighed dramatically "However will I cope? Hey listen while we're talking about Embry I wanted to talk to you about his birthday plans."

I frowned "Okay. Why do they concern me?"

"Well firstly you're a part of our family now" He replied with a loving smile "And secondly because he wants to go for a lads night out. Emily thought that you and the rest of the girls might be a bit bored so she invited Kim to come round and then told me to invite you round. She didn't invite Leah though as you can imagine. But Kim's going to go out with her sister that night so it's just you and Emily. A mini girls night on" He finished with a shudder

"Sure. Sounds great, I can't wait!"

"Excellent! Now there's just the matter of your birthday!"

This time it was my turn to pout "Aww Jake! I told you I didn't want to do anything!"

"I know! But you didn't think I'd actually do nothing did you? Besides Emily really wants to throw you a small party."

I eyed him warily "How small is small?"

"Well it'll be me, you and the rest of the guys. Leah, Kim, Claire. My dad and your dad. Maybe some of the other elders but that'll probably be it." I continued to eye him warily and he turned the puppy dog eyes on me "Please Bells? Emily always says there's nothing like a Quilette party! You'll love it I promise!"

I sighed "Fine fine. But you owe me big time mr"

"Excellent!" He replied with a huge grin. "I'd better be going now. I've got some stuff to sort out." By stuff I knew he might pack things. "I'll see you later baby." He gave me a soft kiss "I love you"

I smiled. I would never get tired of hearing those words "I love you too"

After he had left Jessica turned to me "So that's the reason you're so happy now!"

As usual Lauren sneered at me and ruined the moment "I would be too if I was screwing a guy like him!"

I simply rolled me eyes and got up to walk off "Unlike you Lauren not all of us are sluts and go sleeping round with any guy that comes along." With that being said I walked off into the main building.

Just as that morning my afternoon passed in a blur of thoughts full of Jacob. When the final bell rang I ran to greet him at his car and shared a long kiss with him in full view of the lot. We quickly got our shopping done and Jake laughed hysterically at my gift for Embry. So I knew he would also like it. With that done we headed back home. Back to what was sure to be the most embarrassing night of my life.

**A/N PLEASE READ !!!!!!!!!!!**

**So another chapter done guys (: I'm sorry if it seemed slightly rushed at the end ! I just felt that it was an appropriate end to the chapter and I wanted to save dinner for the next chapter ! I'm hoping it's going to be funny for you all but we will wait and see ! Thank you again for all your wonderful and lovely reviews (: They've been brilliant and they put such a big smile on my face ! But now guys I need your help ! As usual I think I'm beginning to suffer writers block . Plans for future chapters consist of the following : Dinner with Billy and Charlie, Embry's birthday, Bella's birthday, Christmas, Valentines Day and Emily and Sam's wedding . However in this chapter it is currently September and I do not plan on Same and Emily's wedding being until spring/summer time . So I need some suggestions for future chapters ! I am hopefully going to include some Victoria drama and I do want her to feature later on but I'm not yet entirely sure ! I think I have an idea of where I want I to happen but I wondered if anyone had any particular views on what they wanted to happen . Also I wondered if anyone wanted the Cullen's to come back ? I was thinking of bringing them back but I want your thoughts on whether to have them back permanently or just to visit with the possibility of future visits from certain characters . I can't promise that all your ideas will be used and I do just want to hear some opinions but if I do use any of your ideas they will be credited ! Guys your feedback is really important to me and to keep this story moving in the right direction I need your support and suggestions ! Thanks again for your support and keep reading (: And once again please give me some feedback !**

**Thanks again guys (:**


	5. A bit too much excitement for one day

**A/N I struggled a little with this chapter because I wanted some humour in here but obviously everyone has a different sense of humour so the stuff I've found funny, you might not . But I hope you all like it !**

**Usual disclaimer, I'm a sad deprived child who owns nothing of Twilight *sob***

**BPOV**

Stepping into the kitchen I groaned at the thought of what was going to happen tonight. Jake, sensing that I was annoyed, came straight over to me.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked, looking down at me with his eyes full of concern.

"You do realise that we are going to be totally humiliated tonight don't you?" I moaned, burying my head into his chest.

He chuckled and laid his cheek on top of my head "Probably. But who cares? They can have all the fun in the world! Nothing can ruin how happy I feel now!"

"I'm not sure I can agree with you on that one."

He chuckled lightly again and unwound his arms from around my waist. I sighed, already missing the warmth "I should get started on dinner."

"Sure sure. You need any help?"

I paused for a moment "Yeah. Why not?"

Within a matter of minutes we had everything cooking and I started on making a salad. I was just finishing up when I felt a pair of strong warm arms wrap around me from behind.

I couldn't help but smile as Jake gently nuzzled my neck with his nose. "Jake I have to get dinner finished."

I felt him smirk into my neck "But Bells I don't believe in all work and no play."

I sighed as he continued to gently kiss my neck, his grip on my waist tightening. Eventually I gave in and I spun round in his arms pressing a firm kiss to his lips. It was only meant to be a quick kiss but as usual as soon as our lips met I lost all coherent thought. My senses were filled with Jacob and I couldn't think of anything except how amazing it was to have his lips on mine. To be held tightly in his arms. I never wanted our time to end together.

I groaned as his tongue met mine and his hands trailed softly down my back to cup my bum. Gently, he lifted me and placed me on top of the counter. I raked my hands over his shoulders and dug my nails in, pulling him closer. He groaned as our tongues fought for dominance. My head was swimming and I was in desperate need of oxygen. Jacob sensing that, pulled away from me and gently ran a trail of kisses down my neck. I moaned in pleasure and trailed my fingers up his chest, emitting a low growl from him. He nipped at my collarbone and mumbled "Mine. All mine" When he tore his lips from my neck I leant forward and trailed kisses across his chest before lightly biting his neck. I heard his breath hitch in his throat and once again he crushed his lips to mine, his grip on my hips tightening and pulling me even closer. Eventually we broke away, both breathing raggedly. Once again I trailed my hands over his chest. His head fell back and he moaned in pleasure before sighing frustratedly.

"We can't do this Bells. Charlie's going to pull up at any minute and I don't think he'd be too pleased to see us like this."

I pouted and then sighed "You're right. I'm sorry I…"

He placed his finger over my lips to silence me "Don't be sorry Bells. Not ever. Especially about that."

I smiled "Sure sure. Oh one more thing. Are you patrolling tonight?"

He frowned slightly "Nope. Why?"

I blushed and lowered my eyes to the floor "Will you stay with me tonight? I missed you like crazy and I just don't want to be away from you."

His finger gently tilted my head up to meet his eyes and he smiled my smile "Of course I'll stay. Leave your window open before you go to bed tonight. I should be there about 11:00"

I got back to work on the salad and within about a minute I heard the Cruiser pull up outside. Nervously I glanced at Jacob and took a deep breath. He reached over to grasp my hand in his and place a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"Hey Bella" came Charlie's voice from the doorway "look who I found rolling around the street corners flirting with the old ladies" He chuckled as he pushed Billy into view.

I rolled my eyes at Charlie's comments and smiled at Billy "Hey Billy. How are you?"

Billy smiled a crinkly smile "I'm good kid. How are you?"

I grinned "I'm great thanks Billy."

Everyone made idle chit chat as I served up dinner. Once we were all seated I finally started thinking that everything was going to be fine. But of course Charlie just had to open his mouth and ruin it for me.

"So Billy. I hear our kids have finally hooked up"

Me and Jacob both choked on our drinks. I blushed. Not just at the fact that this conversation was going to be embarrassing but because my dad had tried to sound cool. Kill me now. Please.

"Right you are Charlie. Pretty cute couple dontcha think?"

Jake groaned "Dad, please shut up!"

Charlie smirked "Oh yeah sure. Still as long as they're being _safe"_

I almost died right there "DAD!"

Billy laughed "Too right. Don't want to be a granddad just yet."

I rested my head in my hands just begging for someone to save me. Jake groaned and mumbled something about 'stupid old gossips'

"Can you two not give it a rest please?" he sighed in exasperation

At this point Charlie and Billy had tears rolling down their eyes and were desperately gasping for breath. I rolled my eyes at their childish behaviour.

"Are you two finished?"

Charlie, still gasping for breath, smiled at me "Sure Bella. Just teasing ya! But your faces!"

With that he burst into a fresh round of laughter. Deciding I didn't want to sit around for the humiliation I went into the kitchen to clear up. I heard Jake come in behind me and I turned round to snuggle into his chest. He lightly kissed the top of my head.

"Well? Was it so bad?"

I sighed "Yes! It was humiliating!"

Jake sniggered "Yes it was. But I'm sure knowing those two it could have been a lot worse!"

Nodding my head in agreement we both got to work washing the dishes. Finishing up quickly we sat together talking until Billy came in to tell Jake it was time to go. I pulled him in for a quick kiss before idly wondering what I could do with myself until Jake came back.

Charlie smiled at me as I went to sit down with him "You know I was just teasing tonight don't you Bells? You and Jake are great for each other. I'm happy for you."

I smiled back at him "Yeah thanks dad. But do me a favour yeah?"

"Sure hun. What?"

"Never ever have a conversation about sex when we're all there!"

Charlie blushed before nodding his head. Without really realising it the time flew by and I was soon up the stairs brushing my teeth before throwing on a pair of shorts and a vest top. The minutes ticked by slowly and eventually I saw a shadow pass over my window.

I grinned when Jacob jumped through, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Walking over to him I wound my arms round his neck and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. "I missed you" I murmured softly against his lips.

He smiled "I missed you more."

We lay down on my bed, hands joined whilst talking and sharing kisses.

I frowned when I remembered I wanted to ask him something. "Jake?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you mind if we hang out at yours tomorrow?"

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion "Of course not. But any particular reason?"

"well I…."

He nudged me gently "You can tell me Bells"

I sighed "I wanted to go and talk to Leah."

His face hardened "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because she's just misunderstood Jake and I don't want there to be this animosity between us! I'm sure if she just heard me out we could be friends!"

He nodded his head "You're right. I just don't want her saying anything to upset you"

I smiled reassuringly at him "I'm a tough cookie Jake. You don't have to worry about me."

With that off my chest I feel asleep with my head resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped firmly round my waist.

I opened my eyes blearily when morning came. Feeling strangely cold without Jake. I looked around the room hoping to see him but instead I found a note on the bedside table lying next to his t-shirt.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I'm not there to wake up with you. But I had to leave before Charlie woke up. After his comments last night I'm not sure that he would have been keen on me sleeping in the same bed as you._

_Besides you look so beautiful when you sleep that I didn't have the heart to wake you. I left you my shirt so you'd have something to remember me by at night when I can't be there._

_I'll see you at the usual time. Sleep well angel._

_All my love,_

_Jake_

_xxx_

A lumped rose slightly in my throat as I thought about how amazingly sweet he was. Picking up the shirt I pulled it close to me and inhaled his scent. It smelt like the woods with a slightly musky hint to it. Ii also smelt a bit salty, like the sea. I grinned, knowing full well that I would sleep in that shirt from now on.

Hauling myself out of bed I got on with my usual morning ritual before throwing on the first thing I could find in my wardrobe. I skipped down the stairs and munched on some cereal before making my way out to meet Jake. Instead of his rabbit I found him leaning against his motorbike.

I felt my mouth drop open and he chuckled at my expression.

"We're not going to school on that are we?"

He frowned "Erm yes. Why?"

"Don't get me wrong I love riding our bikes but if Charlie finds out you dropped me off on that he will kill you!"

His trademark grin flashed across his face "Oh ye of little faith. Don't worry about me. Your dad loves me too much for that kind of drastic action!" He rolled his eyes at my still cautious expression and handed me a black helmet. Sighing I pulled it on and hopped onto the bike.

Wrapping my arms firmly around his waist and snuggling into his back the journey couldn't have gone faster. I struggled to make out the scenery as it blurred past me as we flew down the roads at a frighteningly high speed. Eventually we pulled up into the lot and every head turned in our direction.

I grumbled in frustration at having to leave my comfy position with Jake. He smirked at me as he pulled me to stand in between his legs as he stayed sat on the bike.

"Enjoying yourself there?"

I rolled my eyes but grinned anyway "I was actually."

He pulled my face to his and pressed his lips firmly against mine. We moved softly together sharing our love. When we eventually pulled away we both had loving smiles on our faces.

"I've been waiting to do that since this morning." He whispered softly

"Then why didn't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Because you distracted me with your motorcycle rant?"

I laughed loudly and a mischievous grin spread across his face "So did you like your little present this morning?"

I frowned as I thought about what he meant and then laughed internally as I realised where he was taking this. _Well two can play at that game_ I mused to myself.

"Yes I did actually. I'll be sure to wear it every night."

I saw him gulp at my statement until he smirked "Bella, with nothing on but my shirt. Ooh the possibilities. There's a thought for me every night" His voice was husky and he ended his sentence with a wink.

I blushed deeply as his booming laugh rung out through the car park and he pulled my lips to his once more.

"See you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

I turned and made my way into school. Praying that it would go quickly. To my surprise someone must have been looking out for me that day because it flew by and before I knew it I was back in Jacob's arms. We zoomed back to La Push and within a few minutes we were outside the Clearwater's.

Jacob turned to me and placed a gentle kiss on my head "Are you sure you want to do this?" He mumbled softly.

I sighed "You have nothing to worry about. Everything is going to work out fine! I just need to talk to her so at least we understand each other!"

"Okay. Just checking."

He pulled my over to the door and knocked. We waited patiently for a few seconds before a grinning Seth answered the door.

"Hey guys! Long time no see. How are you?"

I couldn't help but smile back. Seth reminded me of Jake so much. "We're good Seth. Hey listen is Leah in?"

He frowned and glanced at Jake "Erm yeah sure. Why?"

I sighed "I need to talk to her."

"Erm okay. She's in the living room. Go right in."

I gave Jake's hand a reassuring squeeze and a quick kiss as I made my way into the living room. I faintly heard Jake outside suggesting that he and Seth go for a run. I would have to thank him for that later.

Leah looked up to see who had walked in and her eyes instantly fixed me with an icy look "What are you doing here?"

I sighed internally as I put forward my best smile "I wanted to talk to you Leah."

"Why should I listen to anything you say?" She spat out

I sighed, starting to get frustrated "Look I know you don't have to or anything but I don't want there to be animosity between us! We'll be seeing a lot of each other now me and Jake are together and I just want us to at least be civil to each other if nothing else!"

She looked taken aback by my statement and she pursed her lips "Fine I'll listen to what you have to say."

"Thank you." I sighed as I tried to sort out where to begin "Look Leah I know you think no one understands but I know better than anyone else. I see it in your eyes every time your around Sam. You still love him. But you know what that's okay. Because there will be a part of my heart that will forever belong to Edward. But that piece is tiny because Jake fixed me. And maybe if you started letting people in you'd find that you're heart could be fixed too! I know you probably thought 'Why me?' or 'Am I not good enough for him?' but you really are! When I was with Edward I always thought like that. But that day he left was when everything finally came out. I thought he didn't want to be with me because I wasn't enough and I could never compare to him. But sometimes life just works like that and no matter how hard it is you've just got to pick yourself up and carry on. I know it's hard because you love him but if you just gave everyone a chance you'll heal quicker."

By the end I saw that she was silently shaking with tears and I did the only thing I could think of. I wrapped her in my arms and told her it was all going to be okay. She flung her arms around me and sobbed onto my shoulder. But I knew that from this moment on we would be friends.

**A/N so another chapter finally done (: this chapter stressed me out a bit but I'm not entirely sure why :L I don't know if I did get the humour element right but I hope I did (: and yes Bella and Leah will now be friends (: I think they just needed to connect and understand each other . But they got there eventually . SO this was my longest chapter but tbh I think it was probably the most boring :L but hey never mind !! I'm hoping the next one will be more interesting but you'll just have to wait and see what's in it :P Anyway REVIEW PLEASE !!! :D They make me very very happy**


	6. The life of a Quilette

**A/N So I've had a pretty good response from the previous chapter (: It wasn't the best I know so hopefully there'll be more excitement in this one ! Just a little thanks to jacobsxgurl33 for being such a good friend and for supporting me with this story ! Your rock but you're still a loser ;D Anyway enjoy (:**

**Usual disclaimer; I don't own anything to do with Twilight or Stephenie Meyer**

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning I found that I couldn't wipe my grin off my face. Leah and I were finally friends, Charlie and I were getting on great, and Jake and I couldn't be happier. Life was perfect.

I skipped down the stairs and out the door. And if possible my grin stretched wider when I saw who was there.

"Hey handsome. Are we back to using the rabbit now?"

"Mornin' beautiful. Yeah, I thought it might be more comfy for you. Besides we wouldn't want word to get back to Sheriff Swan that we were riding motorbikes, would we?" He replied with a grin.

I laughed and hopped into the rabbit. We sang along to the radio as we drove and when we pulled into the lot Jake turned to me with a grin on his face.

"You seem so happy. I don't think I've seen you like this for a long time."

I reached over to grasp his hand in mine "Of course I'm happy. Life couldn't get more perfect. And it's all because of you. I love you, Jacob Black."

"And I love you, Isabella Swan."

Our heads slowly moved forward until our foreheads were gently resting against one another. Jake gently nuzzled his nose against mine in a loving Eskimo kiss before gently placing his lips on mine. It was the sweetest kiss we had ever shared, full of our love and devotion to each other. Our lips moved softly and in perfect synchronisation. He moved his hands to gently cup my face and in turn I carefully placed my hands over his heart. Finally we both pulled away, our chests heaving up and down heavily. We stared at each other lovingly for a few moments before I realised that I needed to head into school.

Jake sighed, as if reading my mind, and tore his eyes away from mine.

I couldn't help but giggle slightly "I'm only going to school Jake. You'll see me soon."

He pouted "I know but I really don't want you to go anywhere. And you have work after school which means I won't see you until after that."

"Well you'll see me when you drop me off at work. Besides I'm only working a short shift today. I'll be out within 3 hours."

He lowered his eyes to the floor "I know, I know. It just keeps getting harder and harder to let you go!"

I gently tilted his head up to meet my eyes "You're not letting me go. Not really. I'll be back before you know it." I paused as I stared intently into his eyes "I love you. So much Jake."

He smiled back at me "I love you more"

I laughed knowing everything was fine again before grazing my lips against his once more. I hopped out the car and went straight over to Angela and Ben.

Throughout the day I noticed Lauren giving me evil glares. I was relieved by the time I finally got into Jake's car so that I could escape her.

"You okay baby?" He asked while he grasped my hand in his.

I sighed "Yeah. Just Lauren, that's all"

He frowned "What's she done now?"

"She just spent the day being even more of a bitch than usual. She wouldn't stop glaring at me. Seriously, the phrase 'If looks could kill' was made for her!"

Jake snorted "I always thought that was made for Leah."

I slapped his arm with my other hand, which definitely hurt me more than him.

He stared down at me with worry evident in his ears "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Don't worry."

We finally pulled up and I sighed as I got out the car "Oh the joy of work."

"Do you want me to come in with you? Just in case."

"Well if you did that you might find out about my sordid affair with Mike." I replied whilst chuckling.

He growled and grabbed my waist, crushing me to his chest "Well I guess me and him will have to fight it out. I'm not sharing you with anybody!"

The passion and love that shone in his eyes caught me off guard and I completely forgot whatever comeback I had hidden away. Grabbing his face I crushed his lips to mine. We eventually pulled away, breathing raggedly.

I smirked "Something for you to remember me by while I'm not there."

As I walked off I swayed my hips and stifled a giggle as I heard him groan as he yelled "You're going to be the death of me Bells!!"

The hours passed slowly at Newton's and I had to hold back a scream as I was finally told I could leave. My smile stretched wider when I found Jacob, Embry, Seth, Quil and Leah all waiting outside. I frowned when I saw Lauren eyeing Jacob up and Jessica doing the same to both Embry and Quil.

They heard me come out and all looked up. The pack grinned when they saw me and even Jessica managed a small smile. Lauren however continued to throw me dirty looks as she smirked.

She sauntered over to Jacob and grabbed his arm as he started to walk over to meet me.

He spun round and opened his mouth to say something to her but she placed her finger over his lips. Using her other hand she ran her fingers up his chest.

"You know Jacob? We could have so much fun together."

My blood boiled. _HOW DARE SHE?_ I growled in my head _Me and Jake were obviously together and in love. He was mine._ Internally I gasped at my possessiveness but couldn't help but smirk on the inside. I guess I knew how Jake felt now.

He frowned as his mouth set into a hard line "Why the hell would I want to do that?"

She threw another glare at me before plastering on a smile and fluttering her eyes at Jake "Because I'm so much better than _her. _I mean look at her. She's so plain and boring! I could offer you so much more" As she said this she purposely tried to push her chest out a bit further.

Embry and Quil both snorted at her blatant attempt at flirting. They knew it was pathetic because Jake had imprinted on me. We were soul mates. My hands clenched into fists at my side. I was so ready to hit her and I wasn't really an angry person. _Maybe Paul's rubbing off on me _I smirked to myself. I saw Jake taking deep breaths as he pulled himself out of her grasp. My anger quickly turned into confusion though.

Leah threw her the best evil glare I had ever seen and stomped over to her. She poked her in the chest and Lauren immediately cowered in fear. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?!" She yelled in her face

"ARE YOU MORE STUPID THAN I THOUGHT? IT WOULD TAKE AN IDIOT NOT TO SEE HOW IN LOVE JAKE AND BELLA ARE! THEY'RE MADFE FOR EACH OTHER. SO DON'T GO THROWING YOURSELF AT HIM CAUSE IT JUST SHOWS US ALL THE SLUT THAT YOU ARE!" Leah was shaking in rage and Seth placed a soothing arm on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and snarled "Don't let me catch you hanging around them again or you might not walk away so lucky!"

I had never seen Leah looking so angry and it absolutely petrified me. I watched as Lauren and Jessica practically ran from the car park and back to their car. We all stared at Leah in wonder as she turned round to us.

Embry whistled lowly "Damn Leah."

"What? She was asking for it! Someone had to put her in her place!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes "God I'm so glad we're friends now Leah. I would not want you as my enemy."

She laughed loudly "I think I'll take that as a compliment."

I grinned "You might as well. But thanks."

She smiled softly and Jake came over to me.

"Are you okay baby?" His eyes shone with love for me.

I smiled "Fine. But I think I understand how you feel now. I'm not ever going to share you with anybody."

"You won't ever have to."

"Good. Because you're mine."

He smirked and then lowered his head so that we shared a tender kiss and before it could get too heated we heard several wolf whistles and a few loud 'Ahem's!'

Quil groaned "When will you two ever learn not to make out in public?"

I blushed but then me and Jake shared a smirk "What like this?" He asked in a teasing voice as he pulled my lips back to his. We kissed for a few seconds and I had to fight back a chuckle when I heard Quil and Leah both groaned. I heard Seth yell dramatically "My innocent eyes!!"

Me and Jake both pulled apart and snorted with laughter.

"Your eyes are hardly innocent Seth!!" I gasped out between laughter.

He mock glared at me "Well when I need therapy because you two scarred me for life you won't be laughing then!"

This just made us all laugh harder and Seth was still pouting as we got in our cars and drove off.

I hummed to myself as I got ready to go to Emily's. We were all going to give Embry his presents before the guys headed out and we would stay and have a girlie chat. I was incredibly excited, _I haven't had a girls night-in in ages _I thought to myself as I folded some clothes into a bag. I also carefully folded my outfit for my party the next day. Emily and Leah had both come round last night to pick out my outfit.

"Don't be offended Bella but you don't have the best fashion sense and we just want to make you look gorgeous for Jake! You'll thank us for it later" was what Leah had told me as they rooted around in my wardrobe. _Still _I mused to myself _they had picked out a nice outfit._

They had chosen a baby blue sundress with a white cardigan and white belt to pull it all in at the waist. Emily was going to do my make up and Leah was going to do a little something with my hair.

I heard the pip of a horn as Jake pulled up outside. I slipped on my vans, grabbed Embry's present and ran downstairs.

"Bye dad. Love you."

He chuckled at my rush "See you tomorrow Bells. Love you too."

I ran out to Jakes car and jumped into the seat. He rolled his eyes at me, a grin stretching across his face.

"Well someone seems happy."

"I am. I haven't had a girls night-in in ages! It's gonna be so much fun!" I replied excitedly.

I leaned over and kissed him, as I ran my hands up his chest to wrap around his neck I pulled back in shock.

"You're wearing a shirt!" I exclaimed loudly.

He chuckled "And you're wearing two. Still took you long enough."

I ran my eyes over him and saw that he was wearing some dark black jeans and a midnight blue shirt.

I smirked "Damn you look sexy, Jake."

A slightly red tint rose to his cheeks "Well I'm glad you approve."

I laughed and we settled into a comfortable silence as we drove to Sam and Emily's. I grinned when we finally pulled up outside one of my favourite places in the world.

"Jake?" I asked suddenly " Do you think…do you think that one day we might live somewhere like this?" I blushed and looked away from the shocked expression on his face.

I felt him reach out and turn my head back to face his "I really hope so Bells. I would live anywhere, even a cardboard box, as long as it meant that I could live with you."

I smiled at him lovingly before we both stepped out the car and went inside the house.

"Bella! Jake!" Emily greeted us brightly.

"Hey Em. I'm really excited about tonight."

"Me too. A proper girls night-in. It'll be great!"

We wandered into the living room and shared playful banter before Quil ran in and shushed us "He's coming!" He whispered excitedly.

"Why are you doing this Sam? I know that there all in there! It's not like I'm having a surprise party!" I heard Embry complain from outside.

Same only shushed him in response and when we heard the door open and close Quil immediately started everyone off singing happy birthday. When we finished Embry rolled his eyes at us but he also had a huge grin across his face. It was obvious he was loving it really.

"Where are the presents then?" He asked excitedly.

I turned round with a frown on my face "Oh I'm sorry Embry. We thought that you didn't want anything so I'm afraid none of us have brought you anything."

I bit back a laugh as I watched his face drop slightly as his lip poked out a bit. With that facial expression none of us could hold it in any longer and we all burst out laughing.

"Good one Bella!" Quil gasped out at me while the other nodded in agreement, clutching their sides.

"Oh yes very funny. Bully the birthday boy." Embry whinged loudly.

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up the presents that had been hiding away. Embry tore at the wrapping excitedly and in his enthusiasm he barely uttered a thank you before moving on to the next one. He frowned when he came to the end of the pile "There wasn't one from Jake and Bella."

Me and Jake looked at each other with sad smiles on our faces "I'm sorry man. We were being serious when we said we hadn't got one."

We kept quiet for about a minute before laughing hysterically again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. We just couldn't waste that opportunity!" I gasped out as I threw him our present with a mischievous grin on my face.

He tore open the paper and let out a bark like laugh when he discovered what was inside before holding it up for everyone to see.

Me and Jake had bought him a bright pink t-shirt with a picture of a wolf howling in front of a moon. Underneath it said 'I run with wolves'.

"Thanks guys. I'll treasure it forever." He said through a grin.

The guys all got up ready to leave and as Jake was about to leave I called out to him "Don't even think about coming home drunk tonight!"

He grinned and rolled his eyes "Course not Bells."

As they all walked out the door I heard the voices of Embry and Quil "Dude, you're so whipped!" and a loud crash followed.

Me, Emily and Leah all rolled our eyes at their antics before we settled down to watch _Bridget Jones Diary._

Our night was filled with gossip and I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life. We jumped up and I frowned when only Sam and Jacob walked in.

When Sam saw my expression he smiled "We dropped the other off at their own homes. I didn't want them cluttering up my house with their drunken antics!"

Jake laughed loudly "Don't worry I'm still sober! Although I have to admit that it was hilarious watching the rest of them drunk!" he suddenly frowned "Except when Embry started to really get drunk and he came cuddling up to me telling me he loved me!" He shuddered as the rest of us rolled around the floor laughing.

Once she'd calmed down Emily turned to address me and Leah "You two can stay in the spare room if you want."

Leah rolled her eyes and smirked "yeah that'd be great until Jake came sneaking in! And I so do not want to be there when that happens!" she ducked as I aimed a cushion at her head and carried on chuckling "I'll just take the sofa."

Emily and Sam continued laughing as they walked upstairs to their bedroom. Still chuckling Leah said "Night then guys. But remember don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I turned and smirked "Does that actually rule anything out?"

She aimed a cushion at my head and for once I actually had decent enough reflexes so that instead of hitting my face it hit my shoulder. Me and Jake continued chuckling as we wandered upstairs.

I closed the door as Jake yanked his shirt off. His eyes met mine and when they traced the outline of my body they instantly grew dark with desire.

"That's mine" he growled, smirking, pointing to my shirt as he yanked me forward.

I smirked back at him and stared innocently "I did tell you that I'd wear it to bed every night."

He groaned and crushed his lips to mine, his tongue tracing the outline of my lips. I moaned in pleasure as his tongue met mine and they dance together passionately. He tore his lips away from mine and left a trail of burning hot kisses down my throat. I pulled him forwards as we fell onto the bed. He adjusted his weight so that he didn't crush me before he carried on attacking my neck with kisses. I grasped his hair and moaned loudly as I felt him slip his hands under my top. He pushed it up so that it showed a bit of my stomach and he gently kissed it as I gasped loudly. Suddenly we both jumped as we heard a fist bang on the wall "I CAN HEAR YOU!" Sam yelled loudly.

Jake groaned in frustration as my face flushed a deep shade of red. He moved to lie next to me and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to his chest.

"I suppose we needed to stop anyway." Jake murmured softly.

I reached up to trace his lips with my fingers before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Sometimes he knew me better than I knew myself.

"Good night Jake. I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too Bells. Sweet dreams." Was his whispered reply before I finally let darkness over come me.

The next morning I cracked open an eye to see Jake staring down at me.

"Morning beautiful."

"Hey baby" I replied.

"Happy birthday" he whispered before placing a soft kiss on my lips "I'll give you my present later on."

I sat up in protest "Jake! You didn't have to get me anything! Being with you is enough!"

He places his finger against my lips to shush me "Tough. You didn't actually think I wouldn't get you anything did you?"

Realising that I no longer had a battle to fight I stretched and went over to the door "Breakfast?" I asked with a smile.

Jake jumped up "I thought you'd never ask."

We strolled downstairs hand in hand and I gasped when I walked into the kitchen. Everyone was sat around the table and they immediately burst into 'Happy Birthday'. Pancakes were pilled high, as were any other pastry you could think of, there were a collection of muffins that spelt out BELLA in smarties and lastly there was a giant chocolate cake.

"Thank you everyone. You really shouldn't have gone to some much trouble!"

"Oh nonsense." Emily replied while pulling me to sit down. After everyone had eaten breakfast Seth yelled "PRESENTS!"

I gasped again as a bundle of presents were carried over to the table and everyone gathered round to watch me open them all.

I had gotten some nice clothes from Leah and Seth, some make up and a beautiful traditional Quilette headband from Sam and Emily, a voucher for a bookstore from Kim and Jared, a collection of CD's from Paul and lastly a beautiful leather bound photo album from Quil and Embry. On the front in beautiful golden letters it was engraved saying _My Wolf Family and Me._

"Quil did the engraving" Embry said softly "I just came up with the idea. Open it up."

I flipped it open and inside was a beautiful picture of the whole pack lounging around in Emily and Sam's back yard. Underneath was a picture of me and Jake walking along the shore at the beach.

"Sorry we didn't have anymore." Quil said sheepishly "But hopefully you'll be able to add more over the years."

Emily nodded enthusiastically "I'll get copies of pictures from last night and we'll take a load more tonight to add in as well!"

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I got up and launched myself at Quil and Embry. "This is the best present I have ever gotten!" I whispered to them softly, knowing full well that they could hear. They both wrapped me in bear hugs and Embry chuckled "Anything for our little sister!"

Leah began gathering up my presents and Emily clapped her hands loudly "Time to get the birthday girl ready for the rest of the day!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

Thankfully for me they were ready in a matter of minutes. Emily had only put on a light bit of make-up "You're naturally stunning. We don't want to cover you up – just accentuate your beauty!" She had said to me. Leah had left my hair down a curled it slightly before placing on me new headband.

They both stepped back to admire their handy work and smiled, clearly pleased with themselves.

There was a soft knock at the door and Emily and Leah smiled at me once more before leaving the room. Jake stood in their place and his mouth dropped open.

"Wow Bells. You look….my God you look stunning!" He stuttered.

I blushed and looked down. I didn't realise he has moved until I saw his face in front of me "Don't be embarrassed. You have no idea how incredibly beautiful you are. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

He pulled out a box from behind his back and smiled when he handed it to me "I told you I'd give you your present later"

I pulled off the red ribbon and slid the lid off. My free hand flew to my mouth which ad widened in shock. Laying inside was a beautiful silver heart necklace on a simple, thin chain. Engraved on the front were the letters 'B&J'.

"Jacob it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you" He whispered back to me. Gently he turned me around and took the necklace out the box. He put it on and after a few minutes fiddling with the clasp his kissed the back of my neck.

I spun round and threw my arms around his neck, pressing a loving kiss to his lips. We kissed for several minutes before breaking away "Thank you. I love it. I love _you!" _

Grasping my hand he lead me down the stairs. The girls 'Oooh'd' and 'Ahhh'd' over the necklace and then I was lead outside where we enjoyed a barbeque.

Finally we settled down besides the bonfire and Jacob wrapped his arms firmly round my waist as I nuzzled my head into his chest. I listened to Billy's lulling voice as he told all the Quilette legends and before I knew it it was time to leave.

I gave everyone one last hug and 'thank you' before Jake carried me out to the car. We sat in a comfortable silence as Jake's thumb ran soothing circles over my hand. Unfortunately, we pulled up outside my house far too quickly.

I turned to Jake "Thank you for an amazing birthday. It was perfect."

"_You're _perfect. And I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Bells. You deserve it. I…" He broke off and stared ahead.

My eyes followed where he was staring and I saw a shiny black Mercedes with two figures on either side.

"Alice? Esme?"

**Ooooh cliffy :P Kinda :P So did you guys enjoy that chapter ? I hope so cause it was bloody long enough :P! I'm sorry if it was boring at all but it's a bit difficult to make every chapter thrilling ! I've got the next 4 chapters planned out and I think there's probably only going to be another 8 chapters after that but we'll wait and see (: anyway…**

**REVIEW !!! REVIEW !!! REVIEW !!! REVIEW !!! REVIEW !!! REVIEW !!! PLEEEEEAAAASSSSSSEEE !**** I'll update a lot faster once I get to 40 reviews (: At least that's my aim :P SO PLEASE REVIEW !!**

**Thanks (:**


	7. Surprises

**A/N Again a wonderful response from all of you (: You've been great and I really appreciate all the lovely reviews (: Sorry for not updating in such a long time . I've had a cold so feel like crap :/ not something that's encouraging me to write ! But here's the chapter before any of you try throwing anything at the screen !**

**Again a massive shout out to jacobsxgurl33 for being such a fab friend (:**

**Usual disclaimer; I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer or anything else related to it :(**

**JPOV**

I stared straight ahead as I desperately tried to search for words to tell her how amazing she was and how much I loved her. Before I could say anything she turned to face me.

"Thank you for an amazing birthday. It was perfect."

"_You're _perfect. And I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Bells. You deserve it. I…" my sentence hung in the air as an overpowering sickly sweet smell burned my nostrils. It felt like they were on fire as I struggled to identify the stench.

I mentally sighed in relief when I realised that it wasn't Victoria. Before I could say anything to Bella I heard her gasp as she whispered two names that were amongst several that I had hoped never to hear again.

"Alice? Esme?"

_Cullens. _I fought back a snarl as I desperately tried not to phase right there. Suddenly my mind went into overdrive. _What if he's coming back as well? What if Bella's sees him and realises that she loves him and doesn't want me anymore? _I angrily banished the thoughts out of my mind. We were soul mates. I couldn't doubt her love. Not when I saw it shining from her eyes and radiating from her smile.

She turned to me with wide eyes "Jake?" she whispered.

I was still struggling to control my temper but I couldn't let her get hurt. Not ever. "Yes Bells?"

"What do we do?"

I sighed in frustration and looked directly into her eyes "Whatever you want Bells. If you want me to turn round and drive you straight back to La Push then I will. If you don't ever want to see them again you don't have to." I paused as I reassured myself that what I was about to say would be what Bella wanted. I couldn't deny her that. "Or if you wanted to talk to them then that would be okay as well."

She let out a small gasp "You sure Jake?"

I sighed again as I ran a hand through my hair "Not really." I admitted truthfully "But I know that in your heart it's what you want. They're your family and I don't want to see you unhappy. I can see it in your eyes how much it means to you if you could talk to them. So I won't stop you." I paused to let her digest all the information I'd given her. "Either way I've got no choice but to tell the pack. But as long as you're sure they wont harm you or cross the treaty line then we wont do anything either."

She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to mine. Unfortunately it was over far too quickly but she stayed close when we broke apart, resting her forehead against mine.

"Thank you Jake. For trusting me to do this. I promise if I need you I'll yell." She gently stroked the side of my face as she gazed lovingly into my eyes "Don't think this means I'm choosing them over you. Or Edward over you for that matter either. I love _you. _You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. But they were, still are I suppose, my family. They owe me an explanation and I at least want to make sure they're all okay."

I nodded once, _God this woman is amazing. Even after everything she cares about them._

I ran my thumb across her cheek and whispered "I love you. So so much Bella."

She stared into my eyes as she softly whispered back "I love you too."

I thought my heart was going to rip into two as I watched her walk towards the bloodsuckers. I swiftly turned the car round and pushed the gas peddle right down to the floor as I sped back to La Push. I was sure what I had done was for the best but it didn't make it any easier.

I headed straight back to Sam's house and walked swiftly through the door. Everyone looked up when I entered and I saw them all frown. Clearly my expression must have given away my frustration more than I thought.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked quickly.

"Two of the Cullen's are back" I growled out through gritted teeth.

The pack immediately stood up and worry shone in the girls eyes.

"Where's Bella?" Emily asked anxiously.

I sighed "With them."

"WHAT?!" the pack all exclaimed.

I quickly interrupted them "Trust me it's for the best. They owe her a proper explanation as to why they disappeared. Besides you heard her the other day. They're still her family even after everything that's happened."

I saw Sam nod in agreement "Guys, Jake's right. She'll be fine. If she needs us all she has to do is yell. All we can do is patrol the border just to make sure."

The pack nodded in agreement and we all stepped outside to phase and start on what would surely be a long night.

**BPOV**

My heart felt as though it was being ripped apart as I watched Jake drive off. I really didn't want him to leave. Hell I wasn't sure if I wanted to be here. But I knew it was for the best if we were all ever going to move on.

I turned to face Alice and Esme and surveyed them with critical eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

They both ran to me at vampire speed as Esme wrapped me in her arms "I'm so sorry sweetheart. We really didn't want to leave but…"

Alice interrupted her before she could continue "Why do you smell like dog Bella? And why can't I see your future anymore?"

I frowned and then gestured towards the house "I think we should go inside. We've got lots to talk about."

They walked at a human pace and as we entered the house I flicked the lights on. Sitting on the sofa Esme sat next to me while Alice sat opposite us in a chair.

The silence was deafening but very quickly Alice began speaking "I'm so sorry we left you Bella. You have to understand that none of us wanted to. Edward didn't want to. But after your birthday we were so scared that you might get hurt. You must understand Bella that we never ever waned to hurt you. We love you."

Esme took my hand in hers and I gasped at the coldness, I was so used to the warmth now. "Sweetheart please understand that we do love you. All of us." I raised my eyebrow thinking about Rosalie and Esme and Alice chuckled "Yes even Rosalie. She was just angry that you wanted to throw away your human life when I know that Rosie would have given anything to have lived a happy human life and have children."

She gently reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear as she continued to smile sweetly at me "Bella surely you must know how much we all love you. To Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie you were their little sister. Especially to Emmet; he always tried to look after you. And you're like another daughter to me and Carlisle. We didn't want to push you out of our lives and we still don't."

I sighed as I wrapped my arms around Esme "I'm so glad you're here." I muttered softly to her.

She pulled back and smiled but then Alice frowned "Bella would you like to explain now why I could smell dog when I arrived and why your future disappeared?"

I raised an eyebrow at her "Why are you looking at my future?"

Alice smirked "Well I had promised Edward that I wouldn't and I kept that promise for a while but in the end I couldn't resist looking. I swear if I could have a heart attack I would have. I was petrified when I couldn't see anything so me and Esme rushed here."

I couldn't help but smile that they cared so much before sighing "I don't know why you can't see my future anymore Alice but maybe if I explain everything from the beginning you'll understand better."

With that I launched into my tale. I told them about how I was a zombie after Edward had gone and that Charlie didn't know what to do. I told them that Jake fixed me and that I was even more broken when he stopped seeing me. I told them about Jake becoming a werewolf. I told them about the cliff diving and how it finally made me realise how much I loved him. I told them about the imprinting and how happy I finally was.

They stared at me in shock after I had finished and I was quite worried that they might pass out. _Can vampires even pass out? _I mused to myself but before I could react Alice glared at me "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! HOW COULD YOU GO ROUND COVORTING WITH WEREWOLVES? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THEY ARE?"

I raised an eyebrow "About as dangerous as vampires I would assume." I saw Esme fight back a smile at my comment.

Alice growled "They could kill you Bella..."

"Without them I would already be dead!"

Alice and Esme both stared at me in horror and I sighed "Not only because of how badly I hurt when Edward left but also because… Victoria's back." Faced with their questions I proceeded to tell them about everything that had happened to do with Victoria.

Esme crushed me to her chest and stroked my hair "Oh sweetheart. I'm so sorry. You could have been killed because of us."

Alice too looked shaken as she ran a hand across her face "This slightly complicates our plans." I looked over at her and she smiled "We were intending on explaining everything to you, staying the night and then leaving tomorrow morning."

I raised an eyebrow "What's stopping you from doing that if you still want to?"

Alice looked at me incredulously "Are you kidding me Bella? You think we're just gonna leave you here? Sure, the wolves might have protected you for a while but we understand how vampires think more than they do. We can help."

"Well Jake will want to talk to me tomorrow. I'll explain to the rest of the pack what you said and hopefully they'll accept the help. But they won't be happy about it."

They nodded once before Alice flashed Esme a grin "Excellent plan Esme!" she chirped happily.

Before I could even ask what was happening Alice sped from the room and back in carrying several packages within a second.

I frowned as it dawned on me what the packages might be. Before I could ask Alice placed them next time and her and Esme both smiled "Happy birthday Bella."

Alice was practically bounding up and down in excitement "Open mine and Jazz's first!! Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee"

I rolled my eyes at her childish behaviour "You know Alice? The phrase 'like a child on Christmas morning' applies to you at the minute."

She simply smiled impishly in response as I carefully unwrapped the present – not wanting a repeat of last time. I gasped as inside I found a shiny black laptop and an equally shiny silver camera.

Alice grinned "I knew you'd love it! Let's face it Bella your computer is as slow as a snail! How are we meant to keep in touch if it doesn't function properly? As for the camera, I know you don't have one and I want to see as many photos of your life as possible! We don't want to miss out on anything anymore!"

Tears welled in my eyes as I flung my arm around her and squeezed her as tightly as possible "Thank you"

She patted my back soothingly and then giggled "We're only on the first present. God knows what will happen with the rest"

I swatted her arm playfully as she passed me another present "This is from Emmett and Rose"

Again I carefully removed the paper and inside was a brand new Blackberry. I gasped as the two of them shared a grin. "Rose thought that it might give you a bit of street cred." We all laughed "Seriously though they both came up with the idea. It just seemed to make sense as you don't have one and this way you can keep in touch with everyone. And Charlie can't hassle you anymore"

I rolled my eyes as Esme seemed to tense slightly before passing me the next present. "This is from Edward" She informed me softly "He still wanted to give it you after everything. I know he'd love it if you would accept it."

I gently took the square package from her hands and with shaking hands I tore away the wrapping paper. Inside was a copy of Wuthering Heights. I frowned slightly – Edward knew I had a copy. "Open it" Esme prodded me gently. Flipping the book open I found a note scrawled in Edward's elegant script.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know you're probably thinking that you already have a copy of this and it's true. You do. But not one quite like this my love. _

_This is the original copy of Wuthering Heights._

_I knew straight away that it would be a perfect gift for you. I hope you'll treasure it for eternity._

_All my love,_

_Edward_

Tears began to leak from my eye as Esme wrapped me in her arms and she soothed me. After I had calmed down she pulled back slightly. "Are you ready for mine and Carlisle's now sweetheart?"

I nodded my head as she handed me a thin envelope. Slowly I opened it up and pulled out a credit card. Seeing my confusion Esme smiled softly.

"With everyone of our children we opened up a bank account for them. When we found out about you and Edward we created one for you. At the moment the balance currently stands at $5 million. But every month money will be placed into the bank account for the rest of your life. The credit card is for the account."

I let the tears flow freely now as she wrapped me in her arms and soothed me until I fell asleep.

The next morning Alice and Esme were still in the same positions as before. Esme smiled down at me "how do you feel?"

"Fine thank you. And thank you again for the gifts. They were all wonderful. I honestly can't thank you enough for them."

Esme smiled "It was nothing sweetheart. Now how about you go get washed and dressed and I'll make you some breakfast. The I believe you've got a wolf to visit."

I sped up the stairs and completed my morning ritual in a matter of minutes. Not just to spend a little more time with Alice and Esme but because I was desperate to see Jake.

I ate a delicious breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast before Alice turned to me.

"We're going to leave now Bella. We don't want to impose on your life and we need to make arrangements for when Victoria comes back. We'd be very grateful if you could tell the pack about our plan to help when she comes back."

I nodded "Of course. Whatever you need"

They both pulled me into hugs before Esme smiled sadly at me "Go on then Bella. Go and see that wolf of yours."

I nodded, smiling "I'm on my way. I love you. Both of you."

"We love you too Bella. Good luck sweetheart. And stay safe!"

I sped to La Push as quickly as I could. Pulling into the driveway I smiled as Jake stepped out the door. Of course he could hear my truck a mile off. I ran into his arms and kissed him firmly on the mouth. He responded with equal passion pulling me closer. When the need for oxygen became too much we broke apart and rested our foreheads against each others.

We silently communicated in our heads as he gently set me down on the floor. Taking my hand he pulled me inside and headed towards his room. We settled down comfortably on his bed and I proceeded to tell him everything the Esme and Alice had.

I felt him tense up when I spoke about the gifts they had given me and when I stared at him questioningly he sighed, sitting up.

"It's just that… I know I can never give you what they have. I mean I don't have their kind of money and I probably never will. You'd be better off with them than me."

I felt tears in my eyes as I turned him to face me "You listen to me Jacob Black. I love you. Yes they have money but you give me so much more. You fixed me when I was broken. You loved me when I thought no one ever could. You cared for me and were patient with me when I must have been the worst person in the world. You never pushed me. You're my personal sunshine. I want to grow old with you and have your babies. I want us to be together forever."

I took a deep breath at the end of my speech and crushed my lips to his. He moaned and traced my lips with his tongue. Our tongues met as they danced together passionately. I groaned into his mouth as he lowered me onto the bed and slid his hands up my shirt. The heat from his skin made me moan louder. Finally we took in oxygen and pulled back, sensing that neither of us wanted to go this far. Yet. We laid there for a few minutes before Jake swiftly pulled me up.

"I wish we could stay here forever but we need to tell the rest of the pack about this. I'm sorry baby. We'll do something when we come back."

I smiled and squeezed his hand with mine "Come on then. Im' going to hold you to that."

Thankfully, Sam didn't question us too much. I told him all the details and they agreed that it they picked up the Cullen's scent they'd leave them to help us. With that sorted Jake sped back towards his house.

He gently set me on my feet and pulled out a few DVD's. He gestured towards the sofa and I immediately plopped myself down. When he played the movie he came and slipped in beside me. Snuggling into his chest I felt at home. Suffice to say we didn't pay much attention to the film. We had some lost time to catch up on.

I awoke to Jake shaking me "Bells? Bella! Bella you need to wake up now baby!"

I blinked as I tried to focus my vision "What's wrong?" my words came out slightly slurred.

"We need to go to Sam's. Now." His words sounded frantic so I knew better than to argue with him as he pulled me onto his back.

When we arrived the whole pack was there and I could sense something wrong.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"The leech is back" Paul growled.

Sam frowned "we need to leave. Now!"

The pack nodded as Jake placed one last kiss on my lips. After the guys had sped from the room I nervously sat down next to Emily and Kim.

"They'll be fine you know!" Emily tried to reassure me. But it just wasn't working. I was petrified for them.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Finally, we heard muffled voices outside. Sam stepped through the door with Jacob following. Not caring about anyone else around us I threw myself into his arms and smiled as his arms automatically flew round me as he cradled me to his chest.

I didn't ever want to leave his arms. I felt safe there and I knew he was safe. I knew I needed to let go and find out what had happened but I couldn't bring myself to part from him.

Then I heard Sam "She's gone. We killed her. Never coming back"

I cheered inwardly as I snuggled closer to Jake. _She's finally gone. We can move on with our lives and be happy now _I mused to myself. Suddenly I felt Jake stiffen and then a smooth velvet voice called out my name.

"Bella?"

I slowly turned round and stared right back at him "Hello Edward."

**A/N Okay so maybe not too thrilling at the start but hopefully it got better near the end (: So you all now know that the Cullen's aren't going to stay permanently ! I hope I didn't have any of you too worried there :P I wouldn't do that to you ! But they are central characters and I think they play a very important role in Bella's life so that's why I've decided that they should come back and visit her. We're now halfway through the story :( There's going to be another 7 chapters, 8 at the most . I've got them all planned out so now it's just about finding the time to write them and getting the ideas to form actual sentences :L**

**Anyway guys, you see that little box at the bottom of the page ? Well if you click on that you can post me a lovely review :) I really hope to get to 100 by the end of the story so I was actually sad enough to sit there and work out that I need to average 8 a chapter and then I'll be there :) so please please please review !! :D**


	8. A heartfelt discussion

**A/N sorry it's taken so long guys. I've been pretty busy with family and friend things e.t.c with it being the summer hols :) But I will try and get as many chapters out as possible! I had a feeling some of you might not like the Victoria issue being resolved so quickly or with such little detail so that's why the first part of this chapter is the killing of Victoria in JPOV. Anyway enjoy :) And again thanks for your patience and support :)**

**Usual disclaimer; I own nothing of Twilight**

**JPOV**

I smiled down at my beautiful Bella. She really was adorable when she slept. As I flicked my gaze back to the TV screen I heard a wolf howl in the distance. Carefully untangling myself from Bella I slipped outside to investigate.

_Jake? You need to get to Sam's now! We've picked up her scent. _Jared's frantic voice greeted me as soon as I phased and I quickly changed back to my human form and sprinted to shake my love awake.

"Bells? Bella! Bella you need to wake up now baby!"

She blinked in confusion at the sudden interruption to her sleep "What's wrong?"

"We need to go to Sam's. Now." I saw her eyes widen and I knew I was probably scaring her with my frantic attitude but I didn't have time to worry about that now. When we arrived the whole pack was there and I could feel Bella tense up.

"What is it? What's happened?" she blurted out.

"The leech is back" Paul growled.

Sam frowned "we need to leave. Now!"

I pulled her close for a quick kiss, wishing with all my might that I could keep her close forever but I had a duty. I focused solely on trying to pour everything I felt for her into that kiss.

I pulled away and spun on my heel to join everyone else outside as we all phased.

Sam's voice was the first to enter my head _You all know what to do. No rash actions please guys. I want you all back in one piece._

We all nodded and ran out to woods, trailing her sickly scent as we went. As we got deeper it started to get stronger and I had to fight back the disgust and keep focused on the job at hand. Quickly we caught up with her as our feet pounded furiously on the ground. Desperate to not let her go this time we formed a circle round the clearing she had found herself in. Knowing that she was trapped she resorted to attacking. She threw herself towards Paul and Jared, taking frantic swipes at their chests. They whimpered slightly at the contact before snapping at her and taking a bite out of her arm.

Anger seemed to cloud my vision as I thought back to how much trouble she had caused and how she had tried to harm my Bella. With her injured I took this as an opportunity to take my revenge. I jumped at her from behind and ripped her arm away.

She fell to the floor in shock and the rest of the pack quickly joined me in finishing her off. Sounds of snapping teeth and ripping flesh filled the forest. Within minutes there was nothing left and Sam quickly phased and pulled a box of matches out. Chucking all the bits of flesh into a pile he quickly but carefully started the fire as well all watched the leech burn away, satisfied with our job well done.

I turned my head back towards the direction of Bella and Sam nodded to all of us.

"Let's go back. Our jobs done now."

We made it back to Sam's in record time. All desperate to get back and see everyone. I followed Sam through the door and smiled when Bella looked up. She came running towards me and I outstretched my arms as she threw herself into my embrace.

I really didn't want to let her go as I pulled her closer to my chest. I knew she'd need filling in on what happened but I just didn't want to let her go.

I heard Sam behind me "She's gone. We killed her. Never coming back"

I pulled her even closer knowing that we could finally get on with our lives. I placed a gentle kiss on top of her head and then I caught a whiff of a scent I had unfortunately learnt to recognise. I stiffened up and Bella untangled herself from my arms. As she did so _he _spoke.

"Bella?"

She turned round and stared back at him "Hello Edward."

**BPOV**

Edward nodded curtly in the packs direction before turning his attention back on me "May we talk?"

I glanced up at Jacob to see his face. It was expressionless but his mouth was drawn into a tight line. He glanced down at me and offered a small smile.

"Get for it." He said softly.

I smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss before following Edward out the house. We walked in silence towards the beach and I sat down on a nearby bench.

Edward stayed standing "how are you Bella?"

I smiled _always the gentleman, _"I'm a lot better Edward, you?"

"Oh same as always."

We stayed there in silence for a little while longer before he took an unnecessary deep breath.

"I'm sorry Bella. For everything. I should never have left you the way I did but I thought that it was the right thing to do to keep you safe. When I heard what had happened with Laurent and Victoria I…" He composed himself "I raced back with the rest of my family as quickly as possible. I thought that it was bad hearing that your life was in danger. Nothing prepared me for finding out you were involved with a _dog"_

He snarled the world out as if he couldn't stand the taste it left on his tongue. Seeing my frown he took a calming breath "Trust me Bella, if I had a heart it would have broken when I heard that. I never stopped loving you. No matter what I led you to think that day in the meadow. But I was too late. My chance of forgiveness had gone."

I sighed as I looked into his eyes "You're forgiven Edward. Just because I'm with Jacob now doesn't mean I'll spend the rest of my life hating you for what you did. All resentment I had has gone now. Because I know what it's like to feel how you feel. I was broken hearted when you left but Jacob fixed me. He made me better again and I'll be eternally grateful for that."

I paused as I fought back the tears "I'll never forget or resent the time we spent together Edward. It was wonderful and special and nothing can erase those memories. But I've moved on. I've found my true love. My soul mate. The only holding me back from moving on 100% was knowing that I hadn't spoken to you to let it all out. But I have now. And I just want you to say that you can try and be happy for me. That you'll try and move on. You've got eternity ahead of you Edward. Don't wallow in self pity because I'm sure there's someone out there for you. Someone better than me who'll give you everything you need. I wasn't that woman"

He opened his mouth to argue but I held up my hand "I wasn't. We both know it. But I just need for you to be happy that I'm moving on. And for you yourself to start as well. We both need closure from out past relationship. I've found mine and I'm ready to close this chapter of my life and carry on the next one with Jacob. I'm not erasing it. Just laying it to one side. You need to do the same."

He shook his head in amazement "Isabella Swan you are a million times better than I am. And Jacob is a very lucky man. I can see how happy you are."

He pulled me into a hug before pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"I'll always have a place for you in my heart Edward. You won't be forgotten."

He smiled what used to be my favourite crooked smile "As will I. Goodbye Bella. And good luck."

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Apologies again for the delay in getting it up. I promise I'll try harder :) And sorry if it was a bit short. There'll be a bit more going on in the next one. Hopefully that'll be up sometime next week but I'm making no promises! We'll just see how we go :) Anyway please please please please please review!!!!! They make me very very happy :)**

**Thanks again guys :)**


	9. Best day of my life

**A/N A great response from all of you – as usual :) But I know that I must apologise! I am the WORLDS WORST updater! I really am sorry and I'm begging you all to please refrain from throwing sharp objects at me until you've read this chapter! Then you can do whatever you want. I really hope that you guys like this chapter :) It was something that I had my heart set on doing from the very beginning so enjoy!**

**I own nothing of Twilight or Stephenie Meyer :(**

**BPOV**

For a few minutes I sat staring where Edward had once been before standing up and making my way back to the man of my dreams. When I finally reached Sam's house I saw that everyone else had left.

Jake smiled when I entered "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Where is everyone?" I snuggled up next to him on the sofa.

"Well the others all left saying that they wanted to give us room to talk. Sam and Emily went to bed but I thought I'd better wait here until you came back."

"Oh okay." I stared down at my hands until Jake tugged me up off the sofa.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you back to mine so that we can talk properly." He hoisted me onto his back and gave me a piggy back all the way home. I kept my arms wrapped firmly round his neck as I pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. He pulled me closer and seemed to speed up.

We arrived back at Jake's in record timing and snuggled up together on Jake's bed as he stroked my hair soothingly. I cuddled closer to him and sighed in contentment.

"He's gone now."

He raised his head in disbelief, his eyes wide. I nodded in confirmation and a smile broke out across his face. He lied back onto the bed and pulled me closer.

"Are you okay?"

My eyebrows knitted together at the question. Was I okay? "Yeah, I think so. I mean don't get me wrong he's always going to have a special place in my heart. He was my first love. I can't just forget completely." I sat up on my knees and looked into his eyes "But my heart belongs to you now. Only you. I don't want to be with anyone else and if Edward and the Cullen's leaving helps to reassure that to you then so be it. You mean more to me than anything else. It's not like I'll never see or speak to them again. Alice and Esme said they want regular updates on our relationship." I rolled me eyes "I'm sure they'll come back to visit every so often. But as long as I'm here with you I don't care."

He stared intently into my eyes. Fire burning in them reflecting what I'm sure my eyes looked like. Then without warning he crushed me to his chest and kissed me firmly on the mouth. In between kisses he murmured 'I love you' over and over again. I smiled contently into our kisses until eventually we need to breath properly. Curling back into his side with my head on his chest we both had silly goofy grins on our faces. He stroked my hair softly and within minutes we were fast asleep.

J&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BJ&BBJ&BBJ&BBJ&B

The passing months passed without incident and before I could register it, it was Christmas. Jake came round and together we put up decorations before going to the Black's to decorate there. By the time we had finished it looked like an explosion of fairy lights, baubles and tinsel and we were both giddy with excitement about Christmas.

When the big day finally arrived we both agreed to stay at our respective houses and open our gifts with our fathers. I had a slight frown on my face when I opened all of my presents to find that there wasn't one off Jake. I shook that feeling quickly away when I remembered that he and Billy were coming over for Christmas lunch and I instead got on with ready for the day ahead.

At exactly one o'clock the doorbell rung and I ran to answer the door. I flung it open and burst out laughing at the sight that greeted me. Charlie, obviously in confusion at what the noise was all about, came out to join me at the door. He doubled over in laughter and I was soon leaning against the door for support. Tears streaming down both our faces.

There sat Billy in his wheelchair, arms crossed and a frown etched onto his face. He was dressed in full Santa gear.

"When you've finished can we have some food?" He was trying to sound annoyed but a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

I pulled the door open wider and stepped out of the way so Jake could roll him through. Still laughing I managed to gasp out "Happy Christmas guys."

I thought I'd finally managed to calm myself down and then Charlie went "What? No 'Ho Ho Ho'?" That's it we were off and this time even Jake joined in. We were leaning against each other for support and eventually we managed to calm ourselves down.

Billy and Charlie both headed into the living room and when they were out of sight Jake smiled down at me.

"Happy Christmas beautiful"

"Happy Christmas baby"

I reached up and kissed him full on the mouth. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss as he did so. Eventually we pulled away, both breathless. I smiled up at him once more before heading back into the kitchen to serve lunch. Jake followed me in and played the role of perfect helper as he laid the table and helped dish up. Well, when he wasn't distracting me with kisses.

Eventually we sat down to enjoy lunch. It was an all round happy affair and clearly none of us could keep the smiles off our faces. However I did notice Jake fidgeting quite a lot but I pushed this to the back of my mind and focused on enjoying the day. Before long lunch was finished and Billy and Charlie both went into the living room to enjoy another one of those dodgy Christmas movies. Me and Jake tidied up and as I put the last plate away Jake wrapped his arms firmly around my waist.

"How about me and you go for a walk on the beach?" He whispered soothingly into my ear.

I nodded, content to be back in his arms and ran upstairs to pull on a jumper over my blouse. Within a matter of seconds I was back in his waiting arms and we strolled hand in hand towards the rabbit.

Eventually we pulled up at the beach and we automatically headed towards our tree. Sitting down next to each other I leaned into his side and rested my head on his shoulder. His hand rubbed soothing patterns on my back and then he abruptly stopped. He fiddled with his hands in his lap and didn't look at me as he spoke.

"I hope you didn't think I'd forgotten your present but I just wanted to give you it in private. Somewhere special."

I reached out to touch his cheek "Baby I'll love anything you've got me. Don't worry."

He took a deep breath and before I could register what was happening he sank down to one knee in front of me. My hand automatically flew to my mouth in shock and he gently took my other hand in his.

"I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you when we were little kids chasing each other around this very beach. I always thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world and I just didn't want to imagine life without you. It killed me when you left for so long and stopped visiting your dad. No ever girl every meant anything to me. I never saw any of them. You were always in my thoughts. The day you came back was the happiest of my life. You were back and as beautiful and blushing as ever. It almost killed me when you got together with Edward but as long you were happy who was I to complain? I only ever wanted you to be happy." He took another deep breath steeling himself for the rest of his speech as tears slowly trickled out of my eyes.

"I believed I was cursed when I became a wolf. I thought I'd never see my beautiful Bella again but you didn't forget me. You fought for me and that meant more to me than anything else. It was so hard to turn you away when you came to see me. It literally tore me in two to see you crying over something that I had done. I promised to never hurt you like he did and here I was ripping you in pieces again. I was so happy and relieved when you finally figured out what I was. But nothing could have prepared me for how you just accepted me. It was amazing. I so badly wanted to tell you I was in love with you. I saw how you looked when I told you about imprinting. I so badly wanted to just hold you close and tell you that it didn't matter because I never saw any other girl but you anyway. That day when you told me you loved me and I imprinted on you. Hell that easily became the best day of my life. I've never felt so invincible. Every single day that I spend with you is never how I could have imagined it in my wildest fantasies. I feel like I'm in dream but damn if I am I don't ever want to wake up."

He pulled his hand away from mine and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square box. Flipping the lid open he revealed the simple gold band with a single diamond in the middle. On both sides there was an emerald and it glinted in the winter sunshine. He gently pulled my other hand away from my face and held it tightly in his.

"I want to spend every single day with you telling you how much I love you. I want to always hold you close and kiss you until my brain just can't focus on anything else. I want to spend forever making you blush and smile like you always do when you're with me. I want to make you mine forever and have kids with you and grow old together. Isabella Swan, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I couldn't form any words as I tried to process what had just been said but I couldn't take it in. I just nodded as tears continued to roll down my face but a grin was shining brightly threw them. Jake grinned wider than I ever thought possible as he placed the ring on my finger. He wiped away my tears with his thumbs and gently pulled my face to his in a sweet kiss. I flung my arms around his neck and he spun me around.

**JPOV**

I stared down at the box in my hands as I took calming breaths as I tried to prepare myself for what I would do later. I was shook from my reverie as I heard my father's voice from outside my room.

"You ready to go son?"

I quickly stuffed the box back inside my pocket "yeah sure sure."

The drive there was painfully slow as I tried to concentrate on the road and not think about what would come later on. It was a futile attempt though. As soon as I saw Bella my thoughts went out the window and all I could picture was Bella walking towards me in a white dress. Knowing I was in trouble I tried to focus my thoughts and not let on to anyone else what was bothering me. It had been the hardest thing in the world keeping this a secret from everybody but somehow I had managed it. I would not fall at the last hurdle.

I tried to keep my voice as even and steady as possibly every time I was spoken to but the hardest thing was asking Bella to go for a walk. She didn't sense anything was wrong and I almost sighed in relief when she agreed. The drive to the beach was even more painfully slow than the mornings drive but I kept my thoughts solely on the road ahead.

I have never been more nervous in my life as when I proposed to Bella. But somehow the words I had rehearsed in my head came out and I even managed to not drop the ring. If I hadn't already been kneeling down I would fallen over when Bella said yes. Despite everything there was a niggling voice in the back of my head, which sounded strangely like Cullen, telling me she would say no and protest that we weren't ready for marriage. Or maybe that she never intended to get married after her parents divorce.

As I placed the ring onto her finger I tenderly kissed her before picking her up and spinning her around. Yes, this was easily the best day of my life.

**BPOV**

I continued to stare at Jake in shock as we stood in our embrace on the beach before my shiver broke our spell.

He smiled "C'mon. We better get you back home and break the news to our dads."

I stared at him in shock "You mean neither of them now?"

He smiled, almost guiltily "I wanted to keep it as a surprise. No one knows. Not even the pack."

"How the hell did you pull that off?"

He rolled his eyes at my bluntness but then a playful smirk graced his perfect features "I am a man of many talents."

I rolled me eyes and gave him a playful shove before succumbing to his puppy dog look as I kissed him once more.

The drive home passed far too quickly and before I knew it we were stood outside once more.

"You don't think he'll shoot you will he? I mean he likes you too much for that, right?" I asked frantically.

Jake gently kissed the back of my hand "Relax baby. He'll be fine." He suddenly chuckled "Besides even if he did shoot me it wouldn't kill me."

I rolled my eyes "Oh yeah because that would be a wonderful tale to explain to Charlie. By the way dad my fiancés a werewolf and pretty much invincible." He stared at me in wonder "What?"

A grin spread across his face "You just called me your fiancé!"

I blushed "Yeah I guess I did." He kissed me once more before taking my hand, the one with the ring on, and led me inside.

"Hey guys!" my dad greeted us merrily and we both smiled as we sat down next to each other.

"Erm dad…Billy we actually have something to tell you guys."

My dad almost dropped his beer in shock "Oh my God! No, no this can't be happening. You're pregnant aren't you?! Oh God….."

He continued rambling as Jake burst out laughing and I glared at him. "No dad! I am not pregnant!"

He looked at me as though I'd just clubbed him over the head "Not pregnant?" I shook my head "Oh thank God." He plastered a smile across his face "So what's up guys?"

I looked to Jake for support and he smiled "Well erm…I." he coughed once and took a deep breath "I proposed to Bella and she said yes."

The two of them stared at us in shock as though they were expecting us to yell 'Gotcha!' at any minute but the punch line never came. We were deadly serious. They glanced at each other and suddenly smiled.

"Welcome to the family son!" Charlie boomed out as he pulled Jake in a hug.

I went over to Billy and hugged him "Welcome to the family Bella. Officially." He smiled at me "At last someone in the family that can cook!"

We all laughed and then dad turned to me "Well now hun do we get to see the ring?"

I noticed a slight blush to Jake's cheeks as I held out my hand for inspection. Billy whistled low "Damn my boys got some taste!"

Charlie nodded his approval "it's gorgeous Jake."

"Thanks Charlie."

Billy smiled at us once more and then turned his gaze towards Jake "I suppose you'll want to go tell Sam and the guys?" He nodded "Well off you go then. Have fun."

We both went out the door and Jake flung an arm around my shoulders "Well that went well."

I chuckled "Yeah no gun fire."

He rolled his eyes before opening the car door for me. As we drove he held my hand and a sudden thought struck me. "Erm Jake wont the pack sort of be all over the place? I mean there's gonna be a lot of stops to just tell them all the same news."

He smiled over at me "yeah but they were all going to Sam's for Christmas lunch and then spending the afternoon there. So that's where they'll be."

I nodded and very soon we pulled up outside the house that I had come to know so well. Once again Jake held the hand with the ring on very tightly so that we could surprise them. He flung the door open and poked his head around the living room door to find them all chilling out watching a film. Sam heard us and looked up.

"Oh hey guys! I didn't think we'd be seeing you today."

Jake shrugged his shoulders "Well we had some news we wanted to share with you." As he said this he pulled me into his lap as we sat down on a vacant chair.

Sam groaned and Quil's eyes held mischief and shock "Oh my God! This is it! The first pack baby! You're pregnant aren't you Bella?!"

Once again Jake cracked up laughing and I glared at them "No I'm bloody well not pregnant! What is it with people assuming that today?"

I regretted saying it instantly as Jake turned to me and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I reached up and smacked him round the back of the head to the amusement of the rest of the pack. Emily however noticed something the rest hadn't and she let out a small gasp.

All eyes turned to her "You're engaged?!" She exclaimed happily.

We both nodded and she rushed over to us to envelope us in a hug. More hugs were shared with everyone else as we answered all their questions and the girls 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over the ring. Before long it was time to leave and we made our way back to my house, silly smiles still etched onto both our face.

Not long after returning home Billy and Jake decided it was time to leave. As we walked them to the door I whispered to Jake "Will you be coming over to night?"

He smiled my favourite smile "I wouldn't miss it for the world." We shared a soft kiss that was quickly interrupted by two immature old men making kissing noises. When we broke apart we glared at them while their faces both held innocent smiles.

The hours seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was leafing through a book to idly pass the time until Jake arrived. I heard a soft bump near my window and I immediately set my book down and put my arms out to welcome him. He quickly crawled into bed next to me and we cuddled up together as I stared in wonder at the beautiful ring on my finger.

I turned to him and kissed him softly "Thank you for making me the happiest woman on earth. And the ring is beautiful Jake!"

He smiled softly "No where near as beautiful as you."

We lay there in silence, occasionally sharing kisses when I suddenly sat up "Jake?"

"Hmm? What's up?"

"I was thinking the other day what I want to do with the money that I've got from the Cullen's."

I expected him to tense up so I was pleasantly surprised when he nodded in encouragement. Taking a deep breath I carried on.

"Well now we're engaged whats mine is yours." He opened his mouth to protest and I held my hand up "No I'm serious Jake so please baby don't argue! I was thinking that in the future we could but a piece of land in La Push and build a house there for us to live in. Then I want to give you some money to set up your own garage. I know you've always wanted to and I know how amazing you would be at it. I also wanted to give some money to each member of the pack so that they can do whatever they want with it. Y'know use it for a house or wedding or whatever. And I wanted to give some to Billy and Charlie. It's about time both our houses got decorated a bit and then they can treat themselves to whatever else they want. They've been so good to the both of us and I know they're our dads but they've been amazing. I want to give something back to them. The pack as well."

He stared at me in awe before kissing me firmly on the mouth "You Bella Swan are amazing. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you!"

We shared more kisses until finally we both drifted off to sleep. Grins plastered on both our faces.

**So how did you all like that? God I wish Jake wasn't a fictional character but there you go. Once again a HUGE apology for not updating sooner. Things just got on top of me and there's really nothing more to say than that. I can't promise when the next update will be as I start back at school in two weeks and until then there's a lot of stuff going on but I will try my hardest to get at least another chapter up! Good news is that I have all the remaining chapters planned out :) Bad news is that there's only going to be 5 more chapters :(**

**Anyway please please please please please please review! I know I probably don't deserve it after the short chapter and taking forever to update but they really help keep me going and spur me on to finish this story! Please review :) and thank you guys, once again :)**


	10. It must be love

**A/N You should all be feeling privileged at me updating so soon :) But considering I probably won't update for a while now cause I'm starting back at school in a week I wanted to at least get this out for you :) **

**I have a massive shout out to go to fairy-tale romantic :) You've been so lovely with your reviews and so supportive – it really means a lot to me . Especially coming from an author as experienced and amazing as you :) So thank you – from the bottom of my heart ! **

**And a shout out to ****Nevaeh V**** !! Who has left me the sweetest reviews EVER and become and massive fan of this story which makes me so so so happy !! However she doesn't realise what she's let herself in for because now she's subject to getting messages from me not only being all soppy about her reviews but also about me complaining of writers block, lack of time to update AND the fact that Jacob isn't real !! So a HUGE thank you to her as well :)**

**Enjoy people !!!**

**Usual disclaimer; i unfortunately do not own anything of Twilight as it is all Stephenie Meyer's :(**

The next few days passed in a complete daze but I couldn't have been happier. I would just spend hours gazing at my ring and day dreaming about our future wedding. This morning however I was trying to catch up on housework that had gone out the window in recent excitement when the phone rang. I frowned wondering who it could be. I doubted it was the pack because I would be seeing them tonight at the New Years Eve party. Well New Years Eve and a celebration for me and Jake. I answered the phone and smiled when I heard Angela's voice.

"Angela! Hi! How are you?" My voice was bright and cheerful but when Angela responded she sounded as though she'd just stopped crying.

"Bella. Oh I'm so sorry to bother you."

I frowned, even though I knew she couldn't see me "Why what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No." She broke down and started crying and then I heard her take a deep breath "Ben br-broke up w-with me."

"What?" I gasped out. I was in genuine shock. I thought they were perfect for each other. "What the hell happened? You know what I'm coming round to yours. I'll be there in ten minutes!"

"Okay. Thanks Bella." I hung up and ran to get my shoes on before snatching my keys off the table. I drove as fast as my truck would take me and just managed to park my car before jumping out to run to Angela's door. I knocked frantically and pretty soon her tear stained face greeted me at the door.

Once I was through the door she fell into me, sobbing uncontrollably. I shushed her and led her over to the sofa and rubbed her back soothingly as she cried on my shoulder. Eventually she stopped crying and she rubbed at her eyes furiously.

"I'm sorry Bella" I waved away her apology "I just didn't know who else to turn to. I certainly didn't want to talk to Jessica or Lauren."

"It's fine. I don't mind at all. What are friends for? Now, are you going to tell me what happened?" I replied gently.

She hiccupped slightly and nodded "He phoned me this morning saying that he didn't feel the same anymore and that he didn't want a girlfriend holding him down when he went to college and that he wanted to do his own thing. I thought he loved me. I thought we were going to get married and be together forever and then he dumped me over the phone!! How could he?"

I hugged her again "It's not your fault Angela. Ben's a fool if he doesn't want to be with you! You're better off without him if that's how he's going to be!" I paused for a moment "Look, you might not feel like going out at the moment and that's fine but well we're having a party down at La Push beach tonight. Why don't you come along? They're just a big bunch of goofballs and I guarantee they'll have you laughing in minutes. It'll take your mind off things."

She thought about it for a moment and smiled "You know what? Yeah I will!"

I grinned back at her "Excellent! Why don't you grab a bag and get some stuff together and then you can come round to mine and get ready and then stay the night afterwards? We'll make a girly night of it!"

"That sounds fab Bella. Thank you so much!" She rushed up the stairs and I heard her thudding around in her room and within a few minutes was in front of me, face flushed and bag in hand.

I laughed "Well that was quick. You can move when you want to." She rolled her eyes and as I reached out to open the door I heard her gasp "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You're…you're engaged?!?!"

I blushed "Erm yeah. Jake proposed on Christmas Day. I kinda forget to tell you in the whirlwind of your news."

"Oh Bella this is so amazing!! I'm so so happy for you!" She pulled me into a massive hug and I laughed.

"Thank you. Now come on lets get going." I said rolling my eyes.

We spent the rest of the day lounging around watching films, eventually the time started to get on and I told Angela that she had better go shower and get ready. After she had gone out the room and headed upstairs I pulled out my cell and phoned Jake.

"Bella? Hey baby."

I smiled like I always do when he calls me that "Hey yourself. I was just wondering if it would be alright if I brought someone with me to the party tonight?"

"Of course. Who were you thinking?"

"Angela. Ben just broke up with her so I'm trying to take her mind off things. Besides I figured if anyone was going to cheer her up the guys would manage it."

"Sure baby that's fine. Is she okay?" He replied softly.

I smiled at his consideration for others. He was so sweet. "Yeah she's better. She was in a real state this morning. She's gonna stay the night at mine tonight so we can have a girly night."

"Well that sounds good. That's sweet of you Bells. Look baby I've got to go and help get ready for the party. I'll see you in a little bit, okay? I love you."

"Okay baby. I love you too. See you in a little while."

I stared sadly at the phone after he had hung up. I hated saying goodbye to him. Even if it was only going to be for a few hours. I heard the water turn off upstairs so I rushed up to have my shower and get ready. I showered quickly and was still towel drying my hair when I walked into my room to find Angela sat on the bed frowning still not dressed.

"Ang? You okay?"

"I don't know whether it's a good idea for me to come tonight. I don't know if I'm in the mood to party. And I don't want you worrying about me all night. You enjoy yourself with Jake."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed next to her "Ang I want you to come. It'll be more fun with you there. I'll have someone to talk to when the boys go off being stupid. Besides you need to keep busy take your mind off things. Trust me you'll feel better for it."

She smiled "Thanks Bella." She paused for a moment or two as if trying to gather her thoughts before speaking again "Look Bella I'm sorry I wasn't properly there for you when you and Edward split. I mean you've been amazing so far and I didn't help you at all and…"

I shushed up "Ang it doesn't matter! I was hardly I a place where I would let anyone in. I didn't want help I just wanted Edward. For months I didn't talk to anyone and Charlie was seriously worried. You couldn't have helped. I just needed time to myself and eventually bit by bit, mainly with Jake's help, I managed to piece myself back together."

We hugged and got ready to go quickly. With Angela helping me pick out what to wear. Eventually I settled on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a long sleeved black tee and a red shirt over the top with a pair of simple black flats. The necklace Jake bought me for Christmas rested gently on top with the bracelet with the wolf charm hanging gently from my wrist. My hair was left to dry naturally with the waves gently cascading down my back. Angela had settled on a pair of dark jeans with a deep purple jumper and black boots. She was wearing a simple silver chain with a star charm on it. She'd allowed me to curl her hair so hers too hung in gentle waves.

"Wow Bella. You did a great job on my hair. I thought you might just burn it. Or burn yourself." She laughed while I frowned in annoyance "Sorry but seriously is there was an award for the clumsiest person on the planet, you'd win hands down."

Grumbled lightly under my breath but we both knew I was only teasing "Now that you've finished abusing me are you ready to go?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless. Picking up our bags we made our way downstairs and I scribbled a quick note to Charlie explaining that Angela was staying the night, that we would keep the noise down and to not wait up. We both jumped in my truck and sang along noisily to the radio. We were both in fits of giggles by the time we pulled up outside Jake's house. And he greeted us with a big smile. I ran over to him and he picked me up and spun me around before placing a quick kiss on my lips. We stared into each others eyes for a moment before he placed me back down on the floor. I turned to Angela who had a wistful smile on her face.

"Ang this is Jake. Jake this is Angela."

"It's nice to meet you. Bella's told me a lot about you." He said with a dazzling smile as he pulled her into a bear hug.

Angela laughed "Bella never shuts up about you and seriously. What do they feed you guys out here?" She said looking up at him.

I rolled my eyes "Funnily enough I said the same thing. Don't let his size intimidate you. He's a big softie really."

He let out a bark like laugh and slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me tightly into his embrace. We made our way down to the beach and just before we got there Jake leant down to whisper in my ear "Paul imprinted on Rachel."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed loudly. Angela looked over at us in curiosity and I smiled before looking up at Jake "I didn't even know she was in town."

He ran a hand through his short hair "Dad told her about the engagement so she decided to come over as a surprise. She arrived this morning and I didn't tell you because I knew it'd be a nice surprise for you to see her. I didn't bank on anyone imprinting on her when I took her to meet the pack! Least of all Paul!"

I ran a soothing hand on his forearm "Don't worry about it. Does she know about all of you?"

He sighed "Paul told her yeah. With a little bit of help from me and dad. She passed out." He chuckled lightly, obviously savouring the moment and I hit him on the arm. He rolled his eyes "She took it well after that though and now we can't separate them. Literally." He scowled as though trying to block out the mental picture and I couldn't help but giggle.

I sobered up and quickly asked "Is she planning on moving back down here?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted truthfully "I think she's hoping to transfer to a college closer to home and move back in but I'm not sure yet. We'll wait and see."

By this point we'd reached the beach and I went over to Angela to introduce her to everyone else. They were all very nice but I noticed the look of wonder on Embry's face when he was introduced to her. I also didn't miss the way he looked at her afterwards. It was the same look Sam gave Emily. The same look Jake gave me. My eyes widened in shock but I didn't say anything as Quil pulled Embry away to talk to him.

Angela went and made small talk with Emily and Kim and I went over to Quil and Embry. Their eyes widened when they saw me coming over and Embry looked nervous.

I looked him straight in the eye and bit my lip nervously "Embry? Did you just imprint on Angela?"

He nodded "I'm sorry Bella. You know we can't control it! You're not mad at me are you?"

"Mad at you? No! Don't get me wrong the timing might not be that wonderful for her considering Ben just broke up with her but I kinda couldn't be happier for the two of you. You'll be good together." He smiled at me and I took a deep breath "Are you…are you erm going to tell her tonight?"

He nodded "Yeah I think so. As far as I know the elders are planning on telling our legends tonight so it'll be a good chance to tell her."

I nodded "Okay then. Be gentle with her. I might have already know about vampires but she knows nothing of this world. Look she's staying the night at mine tonight so I'll talk to her if you want me to. She might need someone to talk to after this bombshell."

He pulled me into a hug "Thanks Bella." He pulled away and chuckled "I knew there was a reason we kept you around!" I swatted at his arm and he chuckled and walked away to find Angela.

Quil looked at me and smiled "That was a good thing you did Bella. She'll need help adjusting and you'll be just the person to help." He too pulled me into a big bear hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Oy oy oy! Get your hands off my girl Quil!" We both chuckled at the sound of Jake's voice and we pulled apart to see him trying to look stern but failing miserably.

Quil rolled his eyes at me and then smiled "I'll leave you to tell him the big news. See you later."

Jake looked at me inquisitively and I sighed "Embry imprinted on Angela."

"What? Are you serious?" I nodded and he let out a low whistle "Wow two in a day. Must be some kind of record for us! You okay with this?" He asked whilst wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I snuggled into his embrace "I think so. Don't get me wrong I'd rather she didn't have to be pulled into our world but this is the way it is. Besides I think her and Embry would make an excellent couple!"

We shared a smile and walked back over to join the party. Near the end of the night I saw Embry leading Angela over to a quieter part of the beach where I assumed he would tell her about him being a wolf. A couple of hours later we all saw them strolling hand in hand with smiles on their faces. I shared a smile with Angela but I could see the unease and confusion in her eyes. I'd definitely have to talk to her later. I let out a yawn and Jake sighed, kissing the back of my head.

"Come on sleeping beauty. Time to get you home I think." He pulled me effortlessly into his arms and as I said bye to everyone he told Embry that I was leaving and that meant Angela was too. I saw the disappointment on his face but promised he could have her back tomorrow.

They both shared a tender kiss as me and Jake carried on towards my truck. His thumb gently stroked the back of my hand and when we reached my truck I pulled him close for a long, lingering kiss. Our tongues met and I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck, running my fingers lightly through his hair. He moaned softly into my mouth before pulling away in frustration. We were both breathing heavily as we tried to catch our breath. We rested our foreheads against each others for a few moments before pulling away when we heard Angela and Embry coming.

Jake opened the door for me and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"See you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

The ride back was a quiet one as me and Angela both contemplated our thoughts and when I pulled up into the drive I was suddenly nervous. How much had Embry told Angela? What should I say? I tried to calm myself down and convince myself to just go with my instincts.

I went into the living room and sat down and Angela sat next to me, wringing her hands in her lap as she obviously tried to find words to express her thoughts.

She looked up at me and took a deep breath "You could have told me that you had a thing for mythical creatures." We both laughed, the tension cleared. "I have no idea how you managed to keep all of that to yourself without telling anyone and NOT exploding! But wow. It's certainly not something I expected to learn. I mean vampires and werewolves? They're just meant to be stuff of legend! And they're real and living in Forks? It's just so much to take in! But I think I can cope. I mean I have you. And Embry. And the rest of the pack are so nice. And all the wolf girls as well! I'm sure I can manage."

I smiled "Well that's good to hear. I have to be honest when I saw that Embry had imprinted on you I wasn't sure what to think. I thought you were going to be a great couple but I wasn't sure how I felt about you being pulled into this world. Trust me when I found out I wondered where the hell I had moved to! But I'm used to it now. Yes it took a lot of getting used to but you sort of end up with your own little world in this bubble and it's pretty much impenetrable." I took a breath "look trust me I know it's strange you get used to it. And to know you have a soul mate for the rest of your life? Well that makes everything worth it just for that feeling every time I see Jake! If you need to talk though I'm here. No matter what. After all you're pretty much my sister now! The guys are all like brothers." She smiled at my words and I chewed on my lip nervously.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Well" I started "I was just wondering…me and Jake aren't going to get married until next year when he's graduated but well I was kind of hoping that you would be my maid of honour?"

She stared at me in shock. Eyes wide and mouth slightly agape before snapping out of it and pulling my into a tight hug. "Yes yes yes! I would love to be your maid of honour! Ooh this is so exciting!!"

I laughed "calm down you! You're worse than Alice!" we both laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me.

At the exact same moment we both yawned widely and grinned at each other as we realised we'd had a lot of excitement for one day. Within minutes we both drifted off to sleep with smiles on our faces, dreaming of our wolf boys.

**A/N**

**Quite a long chapter actually :L Longer than I thought anyway ! So what did you think ? Happy that Embry imprinted on Angela ? Happy that Angela will be maid of honour ? I also would like you to tell me whether you want Alice to come back to go shopping for prom dresses and Bella's wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses . Also, please please please tell me whether you want the Cullen's to come to the wedding ! I'm undecided at the minute and would really like your views on the matter :) Anyway again a quick aplology for the fact that it might take a while for me to update now ! I'm back at school next week but rest assured I will be working on this story and picking out dresses and finalising ideas so I'll try my best to update as often as possible ! And I will still be coming on to the site to read all your great stories and your lovely reviews (wink wink, nudge nudge !!) so I wont disappear or anything !!**

**So please please review :)**


	11. Just Bella & Jake

**A/N I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry it's taken this long to update !! School is so ridiculously crazy !! I don't think I'll be updating very often now but I WILL finish this story ! I am NOT abandoning it !! Trust me on that, besides there are only 3 more chapters to go after this one :O How are you all going to cope ?!?! Pictures of Bella and Angela's dresses can be found on my profile – please check them out and tell me if I made a good choice :)**

**And a little thankyou to fairy-tale-romantic for just being her and keeping me entertained with her Wonderful story ! Check it out peeps (; Also to PKteach for agreeing to move to this little world with me where I get to keep Jake during the week and she gets him on weekends (;**

**And finally to, ****Nevaeh for just being pretty darn cool (:**

**Usual Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight, Stephenie does.**

The next few months passed quickly and before I realised it, it was February 13th. The day before Valentines Day. I'd never really wanted to make much of a big deal out of Valentines Day but for once I couldn't wait. I'd even sorted out a gift for Jake. I'd bought him a simple leather necklace with a bronze wolf pendant. Just as I was placing it back in its box my cell bleeped next to me.

_I'll pick you up at 6:00 tomorrow._

_I love you, J X_

I smiled softly as I hugged the phone to my chest. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night. All I had to do now was pick out an outfit. I stepped over to my closet and began rummaging through various items I had bought while in Phoenix but never worn. Eventually I settled on a simple summer dress with little daisies on. It had thin spaghetti straps and I teamed it with a little white cardi and black ballet flats. I settled off into a peaceful sleep that night, dreaming of spending Valentines Day with my true love. The next day at school passed impossibly slow and by the end of the day there was plenty of excitement buzzing round the school. And not just because they had that Friday feeling. Valentines Day had made everyone happy.

I drove home as fast as my truck would go and then quickly did some math homework. I certainly didn't want to be worrying about that this weekend. I then stepped into the shower and let the water soothe my aching muscles and try to calm down my excitement. I took my time and towel dried my hair so that I could leave it down naturally tonight. I knew how much Jake liked seeing my hair like that. Slipping into my dress I applied some light make up and sat down to calm my nerves before Jake arrived.

At 6:00 on the dot a horn sounded and I flung my door open and ran down the stairs. Pulling the door open I quickly locked up the house before running into Jake's waiting arms.

"Hey baby" He said, a giant grin spreading across his face before he bent his head down to capture my lips in a soft kiss "Happy Valentines Day"

"Happy Valentines Day to you too" I murmured against his lips.

I jumped into the rabbit and instantly recognised that we were driving towards La Push beach. As we pulled up he jogged round to my side and opened the door for me.

As I got out he pulled my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. Smiling he whispered "Do you trust me?"

"With my life" I responded immediately.

"Close your eyes" I did as I was told without a second thought and smiled when my feet left the ground. We soon arrived at our destination. A simple picnic blanket was laid out across the sand and was surrounded by candles. A picnic basket lay next to it and I could see that food was spilling out of it, _typical Jake_ I mused to myself.

"Do you like it?" He asked from by my side, for once he seemed nervous and I could have laughed at the ludicrous feel of him being nervous and not the other way around.

I turned to face him, a smile lighting up my face "I love it. Thank you" he smiled back at me and took my hand, leading me over to the blanket. We settled down next to each other as we tucked into the picnic and curled up next to each other as the sun began to set.

"I bought you something" I said softly.

He raised an eyebrow at me "You know you didn't have to baby."

I grinned and reached into my bag to pull out the box. He smiled at me as he untied the ribbon on top and pulled the lid off.

"Do you like it?" I asked, chewing my lip nervously.

His face met mine and a bright grin was stretched across his face "I love it" he replied sincerely "Help me put it on?"

I took the leather in my hands and carefully tied it around his neck and the bronze wolf glinted against the setting sun as it rested on his chest.

"Time for your present" he smiled with a sing song voice.

I pouted "Jake. You know I don't like gifts!"

"I know. Humour me!"

Rolling my eyes I opened the box he held out for me. Inside was also a leather necklace but this time a wooden heart was hanging off the chain and a wolf had been carved into it

"Turn it over" he whispered gently.

Flipping it over in my hands I saw a strange writing engraved into the back of it "It means 'I love you' in Quilette" he explained.

I single tear fell down my cheek "Jake it's wonderful" he took the necklace from my hands and softly tied it round my neck.

He kissed the base of my neck softly. I turned my head and my eyes met his and before I could register anything his mouth met mine in a passionate kiss. I fell back against the sand and arched my back up to his touch.

"Take me back to yours Jake"

"Are you sure?" his eyes were wild with passion.

In answer I reached up and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B J&B

My eyelids fluttered open and a stream of sunlight filtered through. At first I didn't register where I was but I soon recognised the person lying next to me. Remembering what had happened I blushed and pulled the sheet up a little bit higher just as Jake chuckled.

"Baby there's no need to hide. Besides, you know I've been looking." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

I stretched and smiled over at him "Want some breakfast?"

"Thought you'd never ask" he replied with a wink.

Pulling his top over my head I wandered downstairs and made us both scrambled eggs on toast. For the rest of the day we relaxed around the house, just being Bella and Jake and when evening came round I didn't want to leave.

"I'll see you soon. Love you."

Jake pressed a soft kiss to my lips "I love you too."

Surprisingly, the next few months flew by and before I knew it it was time for prom. At 5:00pm the doorbell rang and I opened it to be greeted by Angela.

"Hey!"

She smiled back at me "Hey. You nervous?"

"A little. But only about falling down in these shoes" we both laughed as we made our way upstairs to get ready. An hour and half later and plenty of out of tune singing we were both ready.

Angela looked stunning. She was wearing a beautiful strapless gown in the most beautiful shade of purple. It was adorned with beading across the top half of the dress in an effortlessly beautiful design. She wore simple silver peep toe heels and her hair had been curled and elegantly piled into a bun with a few strands left to fall and frame her face. She also wore a silver chain with a heart that had been a gift from Embry and matching earrings.

I wore a full length petrol blue taffeta gown with a square neckline. It also had an arrangement of beads running from the hip up towards the bust and up and down the back and front of the dress. As well as Angela I wore simple silver heels and my hair had been plaited across the crown of my head while the rest had been left to curl down naturally. My engagement ring sparkled against the fabric and I also wore the bracelet with the wolf Jake had given me as well as the heart necklace he gave me for Valentines Day.

Jake and Embry had both agreed that they would pick us up at mine at 6:40 and as usual they were perfectly on time. Angela walked down first to meet Emrby and then I came down to meet Jake.

Emrby wore a charcoal coloured long sleeve shirt and black dress pants and black shoes. Him and Angela looked like the perfect couple and I almost stumbled at the last step when I saw what Jake was wearing.

He had a deep forest green long sleeved shirt on but his had been rolled up to his forearms. He too had on simple black dress pants but he wore biker boots with his that made him look down right sexy. The wolf pendant necklace that I gave him for Valentines Day rested gently on his chest where the top few buttons on his shirt had been left undone.

He too seemed gobsmacked when he saw me as he handed me a bunch of roses. "You look…stunning." He gasped out.

I smiled back at him and kissed him gently on the lips as I took the flowers from him.

Charlie cleared his throat from the sidelines "You both look wonderful girls. And you guys don't scrub up too bad either." He saw the flowers in my hand and took them from me "I'll put these in water for you bells. You lot go and have fun. But don't come back too late." He smiled with a wink.

As we pulled up into the parking lot and walked up into the gym everyone stared at us. Whilst I blushed, for once I couldn't care less. I was with my Jake and we were about to have the best night of our lives.

And we did. We danced until the early hours of the morning and amazingly I managed to not fall over once. It was late when we got back and as I feel asleep curled up in Jake's arms and satisfied smile crept across my face.

**A/N I hope you all thought it was worth the wait :) and I'm sorry for the rather sucky ending . I kept trying to get it right but I couldn't . I'm not sure on this chapter to be honest but hopefully you'll like the remaining chapters . And I'm sorry about the non lemon :L that was maybe a bit cruel to you all but I don't write lemons :L so you'll all just have to use your imagination instead ;P . Pictures of Bella and Angela's prom dresses can be found on my profile :) Check them out and tell me if I made a good choice. Also, please look at my one-shot story You Belong With Me, I know everyone's done it but please read it and give me some feedback :) Anyway, you know the rules guys… REVIEW !! I would like at least 10 reviews on this chapter or else I'm sending the pack out to get you (; :P**


End file.
